


The Dark of You

by parxsisburnixg



Series: Star Wars [2]
Category: Original Work, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Adoption, Alien Racism, Alien Technology, Assassination Plot(s), Backstory, Blood Loss, Canon Compliant, Canon Divergence, Chancellors, Character Development, Character Study, Childbirth, Childhood Friends, Coruscant (Star Wars), Depression, Droids, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Exile, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Force Training, Force Visions, Forced Marriage, Grey Jedi, Guardian-Ward Relationship, Heirs, Hiding, Hunters & Hunting, Hurt, Hysterectomy, Injury, Inspired by Game of Thrones, Inspired by Music, Jedi Temple (Star Wars), Kamino, Lightsaber Battles, Lightsabers, Loss of Identity, Manipulation, Marriage of Convenience, Mild Blood, Mind Manipulation, Naboo Culture and Customs (Star Wars), Newborn Children, Only Child - Freeform, Oophorectomy, Past Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Planet Naboo (Star Wars), Platonic Relationships, Politics, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Postpartum Depression, Pre-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Pregnancy, Psychological Trauma, Rape/Non-con Elements, Representatives, Rescue Missions, Reunions, Romantic Angst, Romantic Soulmates, Secret Identity, Secret Messages, Secret Relationship, Secrets, Self-Discovery, Self-Exile, Self-Sacrifice, Separations, Sexual Content, Sith Empire, Slaughtered Family, Soul Bond, Spousal Fighting, Suicidal Thoughts, Survival Training, Telekinesis, Telepathy, The Dark Side of the Force, The Force, Twi'leks (Star Wars), Weapons, Years Later, bloodlines, lords and ladies, spousal betrayal, stormtroopers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:08:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 24,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23801362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parxsisburnixg/pseuds/parxsisburnixg
Summary: Sequel to "The Great Divide." An original character gives birth to an heir of Palpatine's bloodline, and after a daring rescue, she is released. Almost immediately, she and the child are destined to meet obstacles and consequences head-on. She is then thrown deeper into the world of both Jedi and Sith, and while she remains gray, her consciousness tells her otherwise. It ultimately sets the events that bring both her and Palpatine into a budding war which is past the point of no return. 18+
Relationships: Finis Valorum/Original Female Character(s), Sheev Palpatine/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Star Wars [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2149254
Comments: 5
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: Graphic description of past rape and childbirth ahead. While I myself have never been pregnant or given birth, I try to research topics closely and as thoroughly as possible.

The days following her private exile had since turned into months. The whole of Coruscant had been deceived since she was sent away; the people had been told she had perished a few months after the attack at the Galaxies Opera House. It'd been said that she died of massive hemorrhaging, but only a few knew the truth. They were, after all, the ones who had put her there under orders. In an underground dormitory, in a cell backed into the deep recesses of the prison, she remained there with no contact to the outside world. Everything was dark. Everything was cold. She knew not of what truly happened to her father's body. She knew that although she had no say of what happened, she wished for him to rest with his own blood. He did not deserve to lie in some dark necropolis, surrounded by strangers he did not know. For now, the sights of his funerary shrouds remained in her memory.

It frightened her to think of him lying somewhere cold and dead. She thought of those dark, sad eyes, thought of how he had begged her for forgiveness. Still, she heard his voice in her head. She closed her eyes often and saw the guards dragging him away. She knew if she was not careful, she would perhaps join him and share the same fate. Where she was now, she was entrapped by carbonite walls with no light, save for what shone underneath the crack of the door. It was claustrophobic to her and she felt as if she could not breathe. She wondered then if this was what dying felt like, what it looked like, and she felt that it was not far from the truth. Still, whatever semblance of comforts left at the base was given to her. She had a metal cot with only a thin mattress, a half-flat pillow, and a thick blanket, with only three supplements of food provided to her a day. The cold of the cell was bleak and damp, and she feared that mold would grow where it was barely visible. Her bare feet trekked her back and forth continuously. She only paced however long she could, as her now-swollen belly was huge and round. Her ankles were swollen and her breasts engorged. Everything pronounced the signs of pregnancy. Then came the trauma he had bestowed upon her. 

In the black of the cell, she imagined that he was still there, atop of her, grunting deep. In the dark, she imagined his teeth back on her neck. The deep, guttural growls he emitted made him seem more inhuman than anything. Tears well in her eyes as she felt her lips quivering. Her breath seemed stolen, and as she cupped her swollen abdomen, the baby kicked against her palm. It was a swift motion that lasted a mere three seconds. His seed had created the one growing within her. It was his essence that had polluted her womb. But truly, had the child done anything wrong except to merely exist? It was innocent. It was of _her_ blood, _her_ body, and she realized that she had a new calling in life. If the fates were kind to her, they would pity her and the one who grew inside her.

Still, she waited. Whether by the blaster rifles or by childbirth, she waited to die. In her loneliness, she deduced that none knew her location save for her husband and his military. He had not come to see her since he exiled her, and what remained left of her mind was grateful for that. She could not bear to have him see her pregnant with his child, but she knew in her bones, in her blood, that he would find out soon. Still, what struck her oddly enough was that the guards posted outside her cell never saw her either, not since she arrived. Only medical droids had been permitted entry. They were the ones who drew her blood for analysis, tended to her for her health, gave her food and drink, and still even though they had clearly discovered the hCG hormone, the higher levels of oxytocin and progesterone in her blood, they did not reveal her to the guards. She was due in three weeks, and with the sight of her abdomen so swollen, she feared for the moment her child would be born. She wondered then if anything would prevail for their sake.

She cared not for her own safety, as she only cared for the life of her unborn child. Her hands roamed over her abdomen as she lay there cold. She looked at the door and saw shadows shifting beneath the crack. Shades of grey and black paced to and fro, and one dark shadow even approached the carbonite door. Her bones shook beneath her pale skin, and as she rolled onto her side, a pain forming in her hips, she heard a man's voice instructing the guard. A weight sat at the front of her sternum, and as she clutched her breast to steady herself, soft white drops of milk wet her palm. It was out of fear this was shed, and as she pulled the blanket over her belly, to try and warm herself, she listened.

"The Chancellor wishes for his wife to be brought back to him. After a few months of celibacy, I suppose he's grown lonesome," he plainly said. Once the underlining message of ill humor died, all seriousness returned to the man's voice. "When the medical droids arrive, I will have them wash and clothe her, and you two are to prepare her for departure. She returns to Coruscant tonight. Understood?"

"Affirmative, Commander," a guard said. "We will arrange for her to be transported. I will instruct the others to prepare the shuttlecraft in the bay docks."

"Good. The droids are on their way. Do not let her try anything. If she tries to escape, I don't care what the Senator says. Shoot her on sight. I am tired of hearing her wail in the dead of night."

Tears flowed from either side of her eyes and she clasped her hand to her mouth; she screamed, muffled into her palm as she discovered that her other half was growing desolate without her. The essence of damp cold brushed through the cracks of the carbonite walls, and it chilled her to hear this commander speak of killing her. She could not risk anything or let any injury happen to her child. She grew fearful, and as she thought to herself, the same words repeated through her mind's cortex.

_No, oh gods, no. I can't go back there. I can't. I know he'll kill me once the baby is born. He'll take him. He'll take him and fill his head with such disgusting principles. Gods, I know he'll turn him. He'll make him a murderer. I can't let that happen. If anything must happen, then please let us die together. They won't hurt either of us then. We'll be at peace together._

\---

The light that shined into the room felt blinding to her. She threw a hand over her eyes and tried to block it out. Two silver metallic droids entered, each hovering and carrying a tray of utensils with them. One charted its way to her and untied the front of her plain white dress. The strings fell apart and her abdomen was exposed. Her swollen breasts were heavy with milk, and a few drops fell out of the small ampulla. The droid put on a viscous gel, then placed a tunable diaphragm part to her lower abdomen. The sound of an internal heartbeat, along with all the movements of fluid through the uterus, moved through the piece of equipment and pulsated through the droid's speakers. The sonic pulse entered into her ears and she felt a twinge of hope. She felt her little one moving inside her, its arm against her uterine wall, and as she felt the droid examine her further, panic struck. Her dress became wet beneath her thighs and she felt contractions coming every two and a half minutes. Her ovaries swarmed with pain, and sharp, distressing contortions sang through her uterus. She clenched her fists hard and gritted her teeth. Her knuckles flashed white as she winced in abject pain.

The first droid spoke, "You are not due for nearly half a month yet, Lady Víariya. It would seem that you are going into early labor. Tell me, what is your pain level?"

She screamed towards the droid and it fell back. It was hardly a moment to ask her such a foolish question, then the other came hovering around the side. One of its mechanical arms was holding a syringe filled with bupivacaine. The liquid motioned back and forth in its vial, and she knew that it was either to help lower her pain or to sedate her. The sight of the needle scared her. She sat upright and with the following contraction, screamed aloud and used her energy, her ever-growing power to break down that droid's internal structure. She heard vials breaking, heard glass shattering. It became apparent when it fell to the floor same as the other one had. Both robotic beings lay dismantled and wrecked, and now with the door cracked open slightly, the guards came running towards the cell. She sat up on the cot, clutching her abdomen. The baby moved lower, and she felt her pelvis becoming sorer by the second; she knew her cervix was now dilated, for she felt the head of the child coming closer to its opening. She stood and went to stand at the side where a wedge created a dark shadow. The carbonite flooring and wall were cold, but she cared not.

With her back against the wall, she heard the door open and two guards entered. They saw the broken-down figures of the droids and began to signal for help.

"Commander, something has happened with the droids. The epidural is on the floor and she's nowhere—"

It was not long before the other trooper acknowledged her hiding there. "Wait, she's right here!"

The two turned and she began to run out of the cell. It was the first time she'd seen light in months, and to her, it was blinding once more. Streaks of white pounded against her irises, and as she turned the corner, running however she could, she held her lower abdomen. The guards began to shout after her and exclaim. "She's pregnant? Why did the droids not tell us she was pregnant?"

"Who the hell cares," the other proclaimed. "If we don't get her, the Commander will have us arrested and detained in cells of our own. Now let's go, she's heading for the ventilation shaft!"

Her swollen ankles carried her as fast as she could. The weight of the baby slowed her, but she cared not; panic ensued and her adrenaline coursed through her veins, pushing her to fight for her life and the baby. The one trooper aimed his blaster rifle at her, but the other hit the barrel and pushed it down.

"If we shoot her or that child, Chancellor Palpatine will have our heads. I don't care what the Commander said in that regard, don't be stupid! If anything, we can find a way to stun her. Come on."

Her wild hair was now in violent disarray around her nape, behind her back; the white dress she wore was still soaked from her amniotic fluids, and slowly, she felt blood coming from between her legs. Her thighs became warm and she felt her lungs burn. All she could think of was her baby as she turned corner after corner, running down each corridor as if it were a maze. As she began to feel her child move further, she paused and slumped against the pillars of the darkened hallway. She felt her contractions hurry along, and the pain multiplied, steadied as she shook and quivered. Tears flowed down her eyes and she felt the pain run up her spine. She waited and tried to catch her breath, as running for her life and the baby's life had caused her more pain. She was breathless and thus, she slumped down to the floor still holding the pillars.

"Please," she rasped, her voice exhausted. "Please, someone help..."

Once she was completely sprawled over the floor, the guards had found her. Their barrels were aimed at her shoulder, prepared to stun. One guard kept his barrel aimed at her heart. She felt the tension growing and the pain multiplying. Her fingernails scraped the cold of the floor gently, and as she shivered, she closed her eyes shut. In her anguish, tears fell and she thought silently to herself as she waited to die.

_I should never have left Naboo. I should've stayed in the service of Amidala. If it hadn't been for my eagerness to leave and go back to Coruscant, I would never have been in this predicament. Papa would be alive and I would be a virgin still. I wish I could go back and change it all. It's all fallen on me and I know now I can't ever replace what has been lost. If this is the end, then let me go in peace. I can't stand this any longer..._

\---

"What the hell? Get it! Get her!"

The rifles fired but not at her. She cracked her eyes open and saw as the guards had their backs turned towards her. Their weapons fired the energy-rich plasma at another she could not see, and as she rolled onto her back, her contractions worsening, she saw a shadow shifting down the hall as its owner ran and drew the guards away. The further she crawled across the floor, the more the pain grew. Intensely it coursed through her. She knew she was perhaps minutes if not a moment away from giving birth. Her vein bulged on the side of her neck. Sweat clad her forehead and she began to crawl towards the ventilation shaft as they had predicted earlier before. While their aim was untrue, she heard them continue to fire. Their voices let loose a string of grunts and exclamations of pain, and while she lifted the grill to the shaft, the blood continued to flow from between her legs.

The smell of it entered her nostrils. As she pulled herself inside, the baby kicked hard against her uterine wall. She winced and cried, shuddering as its weight shifted closer to her cervix. She managed to swallow the ball of pain in her throat and continue on. To her great alarm, more guards were coming. The sound of their synchronized running gave her great panic. She hurried down the shaft's interiors and followed whatever tunnels and passageways it had. The blue of the steel gave her little to no relief. She felt as if she were still crawling in a cell, and it frightened her. The contractions finally pushed her to the point where she fell onto her back in the shafts. She felt the baby coming and she could not fight it. Whatever robes she wore, she tore off of her body. Immediately, instinctively, she pulled her skirts up over her thighs and exposed her legs. She pried her legs apart and placed the robe beneath her buttocks. Blood pooled onto the fabric and she felt the head coming. Her lower lip bled vicariously as she bit it. She felt the dilation come to a full ten centimeters. The folds of her lower labia began to part, and she felt the baby coming. 

She ripped a part of her sleeve and balled it up, whereas she put it in her mouth and bit down hard, muffling herself, steadying herself. Her knees shook almost violently as she began to push. She used her muscular ability to push as hard as she could. She kept her legs spread open as far as they could go, and she threw her head back from the agonizing pain. The blood and amniotic fluid converged. She continued the laboring process for a good half hour. She was frightened of what was happening, but she had never been braver. It was not very often a first-time mother who gave birth in such distressing situations, but she was prevailing. As she swallowed hard, she felt her elbows grow heavy. Sharp pains increased, and then, that was when she heard the noise of a baby's crying enter her ears. The head pushed through and lingered there. She pushed again and again; the little body began to slowly slide out of her, and the folds of her labia tore. Tears fell continuously, but she cared not about the pain surging through her. As she sat up more clearly, she saw the baby's head resting on the bundled robes. Her heart was racing rapidly, and as she pushed once more, the rest of the child came out of her. The little arms flailed and moved, as did the legs. She moved back off the robe and she sat up, though her pelvis was clearly distressed.

Down below, she could hear the guards coming. The echo of the machinery gave little cover to the sounds of her voice in the ventilation shafts. The walls enclosed them both and provided their own small proximity. Through her weak eyes, she peered down at the infant. Little arms flailed and her instinct was to move closer.

_"My baby..."_

She gathered whatever strength she had left in her arms. She moved to bundle the baby in the half bloodied robes, and as she took notice of its appearance, she discovered the Grand Master had made a true prediction. It was a son. A beautiful, pale boy, and though he was hers, his hair color was undeniable. His hair was as red as the flames of Mustafar. His fingers were small, his toes all intact and his weight was healthy. Eight pounds at least. He was a beautiful little one, considering who his father was. She saw her lips, her ears, but the rest was all Palpatine. The nose was very much his, same for the brows. He even had the small little dent in his chin and the cheekbones of his father as well. _A small twin_ , she thought. _Gods_ , _how could we have created something so beautiful?_

She saw how wondrous he was, and though the guards had lost them temporarily, she knew they were not immediately out of danger. She made a makeshift harness to clutch him safely and securely to her chest, and as she held his head while making her way down the other shaft, her lips mustered a soft sound to hush him, to coax him with ease. It had been a mere twenty minutes since the child had been birthed, and already he opened his eyes. Shades of blue, much like those of Naboo waters, stared up at her with gentle longing.

"It will be alright, Tiernan. Mother is here."


	2. Chapter 2

The baby clutched to his mother's breast as she began to crawl once more. A hatch remained at the bottom, and when she descended the steps, the newborn cooed towards her. Dangerous gears were grinding at the other end of the sector, and she clasped Tiernan's head close, hiding him, shielding him. The noises grew loud and for his newborn ears, it was too loud. The boy began to cry and as he curled against her, she hushed him lovingly. As she used both hands to grip the nearby iron ladder, she began to descend downward very carefully. She was mindful that the bars of the ladder did not hit her son's head. The little blue eyes studied his surroundings, and to him, everything was frightful and new. She watched her footing as she descended. Her feet then touched down to the floor, whereas she saw a section of the floor containing more rotating gears. An open corridor lay on the other side of it. Now crying gently, the baby held the loose strands of his mother's dark hair, and then his other hand filled with the fabric of her bodice. The little fingers entwined into her fearfully, but she wrapped an arm around him. The whole of her palm cupped his head gently. His lips bubbled with saliva as he cooed against her.

"Shh, it's going to be alright. Hush Tiernan, please. I promise I'll think of something." 

She looked around for anything long and slender that she could use. She walked around with her pelvis still in significant pain with her labia still torn, but as she managed to study the surroundings more closely, she spotted a series of pipes located on the east wall. She turned her body halfway, blocking her newborn from the pipes; if there was a gas that would spew out, she would rather have herself be exposed to it. With her firm hand, she gripped the pipe. She pulled with all her strength and her muscles contracted, the vein in her wrist bulging again. She concentrated then and used her power to reverberate her energies all into the open. The pipe broke at the top of its shaft then, and before the gas could spray out, it froze. In all her concentration, she had frozen the fumes. They fell in their cold mass to the floor and shattered, whereas she pulled the pipe into her hand and walked backward. Tiernan's little eyes stared up into hers curiously. She swallowed hard and kissed his forehead, calming him. Very cautiously, she stepped closer to the moving gears. She held the pipe like a spear, and with one swift and precise stab, she pushed it in between the gears. 

Metal ground together and an awful noise ensued, but only for a half-second. The noise ceased and she found the chance to walk across the top of the paused gears. She knew instinctively the pipe would not hold them for long. Exhaling, she clutched him close and skipped across. The waves of her hair blew behind her as a draft pulsated through the other exit. Up above, she heard more troops coming. The sound of their rhythmic stomps entered her ears and in her heart, anger grew. It was not a fit of spiteful anger, but one rather born out of concern for her new son. The little one depended on her. He was an infant, he knew not the evils of the world and he could not defend himself. He cooed again and whimpered as she finished crossing the gears. The pipe, as she had predicted, broke and the gears began to turn once more. She looked above her and saw light falling through the small holes of the steel grids. She wasted no more time then as she heard the footsteps coming closer. Clutching her son protectively, she began to hush him as she opened the exit before her. Once it swung open slowly, she paced herself through. Her palm remained on the back of his small head, and she turned as many corners as she could. Wherever she felt a draft, she followed. Her heartbeat raced indefinitely.  
  
Once she reached the eastern sector of the facility, she saw two ports that separated into tunnels. "Damn," she whispered. 

Her instincts told her to go right. Her feet trekked her down the tunnel and she followed it down, though it was now becoming pitch dark. The echoes of their breathing and her footsteps balanced off the steel walls. It was rather bleak inside the tunnel, and as Tièrnan coughed only slightly, that was when she heard a patrolling guard come around.

"What is that?"

She pushed herself against the wall and hid behind a wedged cutout, holding her baby to her. She saw the reflection of fluorescent light on the ground then. It scanned back and forth, and she knew it was searching for them. The patrolman drew closer. She slowly peaked towards the edge of the wedge. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a heavily armored man walking down the middle of the tunnel's pathway. The man's eyes were hidden, covered. She saw the perfect opportunity to test her skills further. She had been born with a certain gift, or a curse as she thought of it sometimes, and now that it was only growing stronger, she wished to learn its full capacity. She stepped out from behind the wedge and threw a hand out in front of her. Focusing on where the light was shining from, she flexed her fingers slightly.

The man tried to speak, but could not. "Who—?"

His speech was rendered shocked, due to the fact that she used her powers to pull the weapon out of his hands without physical touch. The weapon drew to her as if it were magnetized, and as it sat in her palm, she placed her finger on the trigger. The guard, as she discovered him to be, now tried to call for the others on his wristpiece. "Help! Down here in Shaft 32, a woman—!"

She fired without hesitation. It pierced through the armor on his chest, thus dropping him to the ground. His body thudded and as she stepped closer, the light shone against his helmet-covered head. The eyes were hidden, and she saw it to be a stationed trooper. To make sure he was deceased, she swiftly nudged him with the tip of her foot. He lay there limp and did not move. As the wristpiece continued to signal, she hurried further down the tunnel and saw a door to the left this time. She kept the rifle in hand and used it to aim where she saw fit. The sounds of mechanical whirring now entered her ears. She heard the roar of a shuttlecraft, and she knew that she was getting closer to freedom. However, Tiernan's little hands pulled her hair in great alarm. He knew that his mother was distressed, but he knew, even in his little stature, they were still in danger.

\---

Now as Tiernan fussed, he grew restless. She knew that infants could not keep quiet, and thus she was not angry with him; she tried, however, she could to calm him, and as she gently rubbed his back, she opened the door before her with the tip of her foot. It was already cracked open slightly, and as she pushed through, she saw the hanger of ships, shuttles, and other small craft waiting there. She saw a placid white setting with lights bright as any sun. The scenery held great machinery and a growing brightness. After being kept in a dark cell for the past eight and a half months, she had longed to see some kind of light and life again. Now was her chance. Now was the time for her and baby to leave, to escape. She carefully analyzed the settings. In her eyes, she saw a strange form of amphibian sentients. Their bodies were slender, towering; their pale skin stood out among their elongated necks and piercing black, almond-shaped eyes. From her memory then she recollected what species this was.

" _Kaminoans_?" Her mind began to race with questions, and her head shook slightly. _Why? Why would he put me here on Kamino of all places? I thought this was a scientific military complex, not a prison._

Still, she knew she had no time for lingering. Her baby was growing more restless and she knew that as the humanoids continued their work, she would have to try to hurry. She was not in the mindset to deal with creatures of any kind, and now that Tiernan was fussing once more, it was time for action, not silence. She carefully stepped onto the bridge and kept the rifle aimed out in front of her. She looked around for a decent machine to pilot. In contrary belief, her father had decided to teach her ways of how to defend herself, of how to fly and to carry on with stealth. After all, she had been the heiress to his house. But now that he was dead, the very name of Anrínu rested with her and her son. Her feet brought her around to a descending staircase. With her agile aches, she managed to silently trek down the steps with ease. The little one began to look around nervously, and as he quietly cooed again, she began to make her way towards the hanger's shuttle bay. There she saw a red commuter sitting there with its body readied. It confused her. It was obviously a craft that the Kaminoans would not use, as it was not their technology. She saw no Kaminoans around it, and as she made her way around under the bridge's shadowed canopy, she watched as guards poured in from the west entrance of the labs.

"You, there!" one shouted.

A male Kaminoan looked behind his shoulder and acknowledged the posse of troops coming his way. Víariya watched from afar as the two males conversed.

"Have you seen the prisoner?" the commander inquired. "She's recently had a child, so she's physically inept."

The Kaminoan responded with a placid tone. "We are a science division, Commander. We do not harbor prisoners here, and even if we had, I do not know of any pregnant human. Why is she here?"

"That's none of your concern save for this: a very important official of our kind wanted his wife exiled, but unbeknownst to us, she was carrying his child. Now she appears to have given birth in one of your ventilation shafts. You cannot tell me that you are unaware that you have a Naboo woman, her child, and another female scourging around the facility?"

Víariya's eyebrows pulled together in confusion. She saw the Commander holding her bloodied robes from before. The sight of the blood was somewhat dried, but she smelled it from afar. The iron twisted her stomach and filled her with panic. _They're hunting someone else other than me and my child? Who?_

A series of questions ranged in her mind, but once more, she knew now was not the time for such pondering.

"What do you mean?" the Kaminoan asked. "We have seen no females outside of our kind, Commander."

The Commander groaned in annoying hindrance. As he stood there somewhat breathless from all the pacing, she watched on and continued to hear the conversation.

"A Twi'lek woman has infiltrated your security, Kaminoan. She appears to be in league with an organization that rivals the Chancellor. I believe she was sent here to retrieve the prisoner, but we too cannot find her. Do you have security droids with recorded images around the hanger? Have they captured anyone on their surveillance feed?"

The Kaminoan scientist pondered silently. His piercing black eyes were amiss with color, and he shook his head. He instead brought the Commander into a rink where something was being created. A stand held between its glass 'fingers' something small, rectangular. It seemed to be a chip from afar, and Víariya's ears heard those words as well as they left from the scientist's mouth.

"Do you think this will be suitable for the army? We are working on this prototype still, but we are close to completing a full version of the chip. Will it pass for the satisfaction of your leader?"

Víariya's heart sank inside her chest. As she heard the words army and chip, she knew it was not for the good that they were used in the same conversation. As she grew closer to the commuter, a shadow swept across the top of the bridge. It was the shadow of a figure, and as she held her boy close to her breast, it came down closer this time in full form. It landed before her and she saw the lekku of the head sitting behind the shoulders. Pale blue skin shone underneath the cropped top and slender black pants. Before she could say anything, the Twi'lek's hand crossed her mouth and cupped her hand as she held her son's head still.

"Get inside the commuter now. We're leaving Kamino, Víariya. We have no time to waste."

\---

"Sir, sir, they're there! They're getting away!"

The small group of troopers turned around and saw the two of them entering the commuter. The Kaminoan's mouth dropped open. He went to exclaim, but the Commander ran towards the small shuttle with his blaster rifle aimed. He signaled with his left hand, shaking it twice. The men flanked down the side and began to take aim as well. As they drew closer, the Commander finally signaled them to fire. Colors of green swept across the laboratory floor towards the commuter as they fired. The energy loosened from their barrels and mainly hit the floor around them. The baby began to scream and wail, frightened from all the firing and commotion going on. The Twi'lek woman grabbed her own guns from her holsters and began to fire back. Deadly plasma charges surged through the open space, and Víariya held her baby against her chest in fear.

"Get inside!" she said. "Hurry, go!"

She raced inside and entered the rear area of the craft. The seats were emptied and she buckled herself in, she secured Tiernan in right against her. His little hands clawed at her and as he cried, she felt helpless. She was frightened for him and she kissed his forehead, hoping it would sate his fears. The Twi'lek woman as she saw, now jolted a powerful kick to one of the troopers as he drew near. She kept firing until each and every one of them was either dead or stunned. Their armors crashed against the cold floor and the shining charges surged through the air. The Commander then aimed at the window of the shuttlecraft, and she saw the barrel pointed right and her and her son. Tiernan's wails became louder by the moment.

"Not my baby!" she cried.

Her powers were growing within. The consciousness within her body began to swell with anticipation. Cupping her baby's head, she lowered hers to his forehead and waited to feel the pain. A shot was ready to be fired out from the rifle but was able to be launched by the Twi'lek's powerful kick. The rifle fell out of his hands and to the floor. Then the two engaged in hand-to-hand combat. His hand tried going for the other female's throat, but she backed away, stepping carefully, whereas she did a full spin and landed her heel to his neck. She punched him in the face, and with her elbow, dropped him to the floor as it hit the middle of his back. The Kaminoans began to grow distressed, and they too began to gather their own guards. The Twi'lek raced into the shuttle and as Víariya was prepared to take charge of the pilot's seat, she blocked her off, shut the doors, and began to switch everything on the control panel to green. Her fingertips clicked the buttons, flipped switches, and began to power the dashboard. With the thrust of the engines, they were flying swiftly towards the hangar doors. They were beginning to open due to the override of the door controls, and immediately, all of the Kaminoans braced themselves as the air began to sweep everything down. Most of the guards fell and scattered, and their weapons broke as the gusts of wind blew them against the walls of the facility.

"Hold your baby close. The turbulence will scare him," the Twi'lek woman said. "Just hold on. I'll deliver you both back safely where you'll be guarded, I promise."

Víariya's heart swelled with fear, but then again, she had no choice but to trust this other female. She clung onto her son carefully, soothing him, but never once did she suspect to let her guard down around this other. Open space lingered in front of them, and without a single thought, she asked, "Where are you taking me and my son?"

"Back to Coruscant. Master Yoda has given me the task to bring you under the protection of the Jedi Council. He'll know what to do for you, Víariya. He will hide you and your son."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Postpartum bleeding followed by a description of blood. She's got a small pair of hips and her first time at childbirth nearly ends her. 
> 
> I am sorry for having been away for a few days. Writer's block really does kick one's ass. More to come! Also, her Twi'lek friend's name is Thylane, which is pronounced as "tee-lahn."

In the hours since the escape, her body had felt a trauma come over it, unlike anything she had ever experienced. Her womb was racing with pain, and her ovaries felt diminished; every fiber of her uterine wall seemed torn. Her labia was still sore, and as she left the seat in the cockpit to move back with Tiernan, he cooed as she slumped against the back wall of the commuter. She strapped herself in but at the same time, she was careful to not abruptly brush against the baby's head. The strap sat across her chest and as it pressed down on her breast, small drops of milk left the small slit of her nipple. Tiernan stirred awake as he smelled it closely. Her fingers weakly undid the front of her gown to reveal a breast. The baby latched onto it instinctively as he closed his eyes. As he suckled, the pain began to grow in her pelvis. Warmth ran through her lower extremities and out of her simultaneously. The smell of blood was growing heavier. As she struggled to hold onto Tiernan, her breath quivered.

"I need help," she said weakly. 

When the Twi'lek looked over her shoulder, her eyes went wide. "Oh, damn."

She immediately put the commuter on auto-pilot. Unbuckling herself and racing back, she managed to hold both hands out as she saw Víariya's arms slowly dropping. She caught the baby and placed him in a nearby hovering orb, one that had been used to transport live animals. The sight of blood peaked through the flimsy cloth of Víariya's gown, and she saw then how her eyes glazed. The first instinct was to power up a medical droid. She raced over to the back corner and punched in coding to awaken its status. Once activated, the Twi'lek placed Víariya on her back. The sight of the blood had only grown worse. Thick, viscous clots appeared as well. It became apparent now that she was steadily bleeding to death. The droid brushed the Twi'lek woman aside, and it ripped the cloth of Víariya's dress from the waist down. A needle was unsheathed and it pumped the drug of ergometrine into her arm intravenously. While the droid worked on stitching the torn labia, administering more techniques to help the new mother, the baby cooed. The little blue eyes searched all around, and he began to move his small arms, almost as if he were reaching out for her, waiting to feel his mother. Tiernan's small lips moved as he continued to make noises.

In a daze, Víariya could feel just how sore and weak she was. She felt the machinery moving inside her and against her, and as she looked around, the other woman knelt beside her and held her head. 

"The droid is working to fix you now," she said, hushing her. "Tiernan is alright. We must get your bleeding under control, so please lie still."

The fear ran through her as the soft blue fingers steadied her head. Looking up with a pair of groggy eyes, the lekku shaded the woman's face. Víariya's breaths inhaled and shuddering rasps, followed by coughs. She kept blinking slowly as the droid moved its utensils in and out. She was so absent-minded in what was occurring that she did not realize she was being stitched. The flesh was being attended to, yes, but now she was feeling a different kind of pain. It was an abject pain called loneliness. Even though her baby was three feet from her, she felt as though something was missing. She felt drained of life and her strength was waning. The medicine slowly began to work as it coursed through her system. Once the droid finished fixing her wound, it began to clean her up. A wet cloth brushed her forehead and a bacta spray began to brush over the wounded skin. The bleeding was now coming to a slow stop. One of the droid's mechanical arms now brushed against the Twi'lek, urging her to come closer. It wanted to speak with her, and as she secured Víariya, she stood up and followed the droid to the front. The baby remained close by in the hovering orb, half-asleep after his feeding. Both mother and child were now relaxed and safe.

But the safety of their physical beings was paramount. Considering they still had a little bit of a way to go yet in the commuter, the pilot exhaled. The Jedi had given her a task and she would have it done properly. She would not risk their lives so rashly. The droid nudged her again, and the pilot sat down as they began to converse.

"What happened to her? Why was she bleeding like that?"

" _Postpartum hemorrhaging, as well as uterine atony. She has even had a rupture. Her uterus was torn as she was delivering the baby. While it is most impressive she gave birth on her own, her hips are too small, and so, it took a great toll on her body. It is highly recommended that she does not have any more children. She could die from it. Fortunately, I have tied her fallopian tubes together to spare her from such pain. It will keep her safe, too. She should get better within the next couple of weeks. If any more conditions arise, she will have to undergo a complete hysterectomy. For now, I recommend that you keep an eye on her. Now, is there anything else you need? Would you like for me to check the child?_ "

"Yes," she said. "Please check her son to see if he is healthy."

" _Very well_."

The droid hovered over to the baby in a quiet shuffle. The little one was now gently sleeping, and as the droid began to scan his little body, checking his height and weight, those small blue eyes opened for a split second and then closed. He yawned as the droid gently lifted his legs to clean him. The child was in perfect health. He weighed eight pounds, seven ounces. His head was perfectly shaped and he had no conditions present. The commuter sailed smoothly and so it hardly stirred him. The droid took reports on the child's stability, and as it recorded his signs, scanned his little body, Víariya now stirred awake. She the orb levitating out of the corner of her eye, and she immediately sat up. 

" _Be careful, mistress,_ " the droid said. " _Your stitches are still fresh, so please try not to excite yourself._ "

"But my son... is he alright? Tell me he's not ill."

The droid steadied her as she stood. Its mechanical arms supported her and guided her upfront to the cockpit. The orb followed, and the baby slept still. Once she sat down carefully, she was secured by the droid. Víariya felt restless without her son in her arms, and she tried to reach for him. The orb then motioned to sit beside her in a circular holder, and there she saw her baby sleeping soundly. The droid made a small oration as it caught her attention again.

" _Your son is alright. He is perfectly formed and healthy. The Twi'lek who rescued you will now take charge of escorting you back safely. If you should need anything, please reboot me. I will power down now to conserve my energy_."

All went silent as she stared across the small walkway. With the droid now powered down, the light purr of the commuter's engines was but a small sound. The pilot looked at her once with a side glance of condolence, but Víariya was still unsure. She hadn't seen her before and with her husband's questionable reputations, her first instinct was to gently pick up her son. He lay against her chest as she cradled him, massaging his back as to keep him asleep and comfortable, and all that time she was afraid. Her heartbeat raced beneath her skin and finally, the other woman spoke with a defeated tone.

"You need not fear me, Víariya. You and your boy would be the last people I'd ever hurt," she said. 

"How do you know my name? Did the Grand Master tell you?"

She shook her head. "No, Víariya, I already knew who you were the moment he began to describe you."

Now she felt her powers reverberating. The hum within her veins, running distinctively with her blood gave her a clear personification on the outside. She felt the energies vibrate in her fingertips, her breasts, her toes. She felt the hairs on her nape grow cold. But now she was a mother, and with that new role came the moral obligation of protecting her child. She was frightened, but at the same time, she was prepared at any given cost to defend her son. With a cautious tone, she asked, "How do you know me? Am I supposed to know you?"

"Thylane."

Víariya blinked once and grew confused. "Thylane?"

"Yes," she said. "That is my name. You probably don't remember me, but I most certainly remember being at your home on Naboo in my youth. I was your father's ward for a short time."

Her breast swelled at the mentioning of her father. It confused her, it frustrated her, but nevertheless it made her feel empty, lost. Her eyes began to tear slightly, but she did not let them fall. "So you knew the Senator then."

"No, not your adoptive father. I have heard of him, but I meant your biological father, Víariya. I knew your biological family. I would tell you the truth of what happened, but I believe you should get some more rest. You seem exhausted. When we get to Coruscant and when you're under the protection of the Jedi Council, I will tell you more. For now, go lie down. I'll make sure we'll get there safely."

Thylane's eyes focused ahead as sizeable pieces of broken asteroids cluttered the open areas of space. The distinction of blue nebulae could be seen from the windows. With the baby in her arms, Víariya unbuckled herself and began to move back towards the cabin of the commuter where a small bed lay. She lay herself down with Tiernan lounging across her chest. His red hair brushed against her lower jaw in a soft stride. His pale skin was so soft and smooth, and to her sweet surprise, his tiny fingers curled in the strands of her loose hair. He breathed so softly and the tears finally fell from her eyes. Very gently and carefully, she cupped the back of his head. The tears wet her temples, her cheeks, and her heartfelt lost.

 _My baby_ , she thought to herself. _I can't let him have you. I don't know what I'll do, but I know I have to try for your sake. I no longer care about what happens to me. Only you matter in this entire galaxy, and I'll do whatever I must to keep you safe. I hope you know I love you more than anything. Please be strong._

\---

As she dreamed, her heartbeat swelled inside of her chest. The stitched itched, felt wearisome, but she had no choice to keep them in for the time being. Her pulse felt highly elevated and a sheen of sweat shone on her throat. The bite mark he had left her began to feel uncomfortable. The twinge of a burning sensation followed. She felt her breath hitch in her throat as well, and her entire body felt the sensation of him pressing down upon her. It was inescapable, it was. It felt as though he was there with her, invisible and unseen. The feeling of his cold lips was there. Tiernan presently stirred, yawning but not making any noise. She opened her eyes slowly to see Thylane half-asleep in the pilot's chair. The lekku on her head slumped over the side, and she saw that she was propped up on her own arm.

"Thylane?"

She did not respond, but the orb began to levitate towards them. Its sonic hum was soft and cautious, for it did not stir the baby awake. As the carrier orb drew closer, Víariya sat up with Tiernan in her arms. She slowly placed him down inside and covered his little waist with a thin blanket. The orb kept hovering in silent mode, and as she lay back down, she fell back asleep almost immediately. Her body was that exhausted and she hated herself for it. Her strength felt drained and even though she had given birth not only a half-day ago, she felt weaker than she ever had. Her fingertips felt dead, same for her toes, her womb, and her heart. So much of her felt empty. She felt as though her blood had been drained from her veins as if her cells were harvested and given away. She felt rather weak and still in pain, but as she began to drift asleep, she began to envision many things that had not yet come to pass.

-

_Víariya! Get away, go!_

The voice sounded familiar, and as it rang through her mind, clear as day, her eyes rolled behind her lids frantically as her lips twitched. She tried to spy where she was in her visions. She could see nothing but soldiers all enclosed in white, with blaster rifles aimed at her and in the direction of the voice. Swarms of the plasma fired through the air in her vision. The continuous fire reminded her of the distinct hate she had for weapons. But where was he? Where was her son? She could not see him there beside her, and as the troopers came for her, she was being pulled upon at the wrists. She felt the pressure on her bones as she lay there asleep, and her consciousness grew more frantic. Tears welled and seeped out of the corners of her eyes. A heaviness pressed down on her chest and her rib cage ached as her lungs expanded in painful inhalation. But what concerned her most was that her son was not there. He was absent from her in the visions, and that worried her more than anything else; to her terror, more than two voices overlapped in her ears.

A female's voice rang through her subconscious first. _Víariya, no matter what we do, we are fated to our men. We can't escape the secrets they keep. We either fight and live, or we succumb and die. I thought I knew what was best for all of us, but now you must protect you and yours. Don't give up. Fight. Live. Do what you must to ensure that all of our sacrifices have not been in vain._

As she thrashed onto her side, her womb somersaulting from pain, another familiar voice echoed. _I can no longer protect you. I thought that I made the right choices long ago, but I know now that I have failed the Republic and more importantly, you. But you cannot go to the Jedi anymore. They have fallen. Their defenses were breached and now their last remaining members hide. And that is what you must do. Take your son and leave. Hide him. Send him away, do whatever you must. You must not let him have your son. Everything will come undone if he wrangles his flesh and blood to him._

"I won't," she cried aloud, her eyes still tightly closed. "I won't let him have him. I'd die before I let that happen."

The pressure began to build within her then. Between her legs, unseen fingers prodded at her sensitive tissues. The stitching was traced by the fingertips, and as her eyes opened, she saw a blackened form standing there, hovering beside her with his teeth exposed. The face was mostly hidden but the lips were not. The undeniable, twisted smile appeared clear as day. She knew it was not real, not physically present, but still she wept. "NO!" she cried, her throat hoarse. "Not again!"

Thylane's head shot up and she turned to look back at the human. Tiernan awoke then and began to cry. His wails fully awakened both of them, and as Thylane put the commuter in auto-pilot, she raced back and knelt at Víariya's side. Her blue hands gripped Víariya's upper arms, and as the new mother rose, she fell into the Twi'lek's arms. Her sobs were muffled by the fleshy lekku, but then as Tiernan kept crying, she removed herself to head towards the orb. 

"Víariya, what happened? Did you have a nightmare?" Thylane asked.

"It was not a nightmare perse but it was a vision," she replied. "It was one of the worst ones I ever had. I didn't see him there. I couldn't find my baby."

Standing upright, she went over to the mother and son. She clapped an arm around her and tried to cheer the boy, clicking her tongue and smiling as she hushed them both altogether. "Well I won't let anything happen to either of you, you know that. I promised your father if you should ever be on your own and if you ever had a child as well, that I would be a sideline guardian so to speak. I'm planning on keeping that promise."

The tears that streaked from Víariya's eyes were clear, but her scleras were a gentle shade of red. Her breast heaved with aching pains, as well as the weight of the milk within her ducts. Her heartbeat had been elevated from the anxiety, but now as she looked at her son, his small face began to calm her. Thylane brushed the mass of black hair to rest behind Víariya's shoulders, and she slowly led them both upfront to the cockpit. 

"We're an hour from Coruscant's orbit. Just sit down, strap in, and I will handle the rest."

"But what about our appearance? Won't they see that this commuter is stolen?"

Thylane shook her head. "No, dear one. I took the liberty of stealing a cloaking device from the Kaminoans before we left. I am very handy at pickpocketing things, you know. I'm also talented at jamming frequencies and encrypting lines. I promise you we'll make it into the city alive and well. Now please, won't you sit down? You're making me anxious with you standing all awry with him in arm like that."

She did as she was asked, and as she strapped into the chair, the baby's fussing softened. His eyes stared into hers as he grasped onto her finger. He smiled then, one so bright and clear that for all that time, her anxiety and her fears melted away. She leaned down and kissed his forehead. It seemed that not all was dark, and despite who his father was, he proved to her that not all darkness lived in one's essence.

\---

The temple itself was guarded by the powerful aura of the Jedi. The feeling reverberated through her skin and electrified her senses clear as day. Though it was darkened now, she had the strangest sensation that she was still being watched. The commuter landed beside the temple steps and was hidden from sight. A surge of energy swarmed through Víariya as they touched base. She felt connected, whole, and seen by those of the lighter nature. She felt protected at long last. Once the doors opened, they were met by an escort. The three exited the shuttlecraft and were approached by two young padawans. Tall, blonde, and slender, they welded no lightsabers, but she presumed they were practicing their presentation. The Force was a powerful vibrance, and she could tell that they were still training, progressing. Their hands were cupped in front of them, hidden by the sleeves, but their heads bowed in respect as they stepped to the side. Another came in front of them and pronounced his stance as a knight. He was tall, broad-shouldered, and with dark skin, masterful in his features and neutral in attitude. 

"Lady Víariya," he said, bowing his head. Once the Jedi looked at her, his eyes were directed immediately then to the cooing of the newborn in her arms. Perplexed, disgruntled even, the knight rasped with a scoff and looked at Thylane with a brow raised. "And when were you going to tell us about this rescue of two?"

Thylane stepped forward with her hands on her hips, and with her chin high, she responded, "Master Yoda told me to keep this small rescue a secret. Seeing as she is the wife of someone powerful, it wouldn't be right to expose her in the open like this for his enemies. Do you want to see them dead? I don't. Now let us in, Windu. The baby is tired and so is she."

The knight seemed disappointed in the Twi'lek, but he did as she demanded. He turned around, and then together the two padawans stood at her side; Thylane stood behind her and as Víariya looked over her shoulder, she saw the other nod with a gaze of reassurance in her eyes. She was then escorted up the stone stairs with silence about them. The towering height of the temple did not reassure her, and as they entered through the front doors, she wrapped the top of Tiernan's head with her sleeve. She could not let them see who he belonged to. If the Jedi were loyal to their masters, then she had nothing to fear. But if not, she would not risk someone running to the Senate and telling her husband that she and the baby lived.

-

Once inside, she was given a private chamber with sensory adaptors. None who did not wield the Force would be able to sense her, and with the walls being under their age-old protection, she would have nothing to fear. The same two padawans who had followed her in remained at her closed door. As she fed the baby in private for a few minutes, her mind reveled in the silence. He fed at her breast and drank the clean milk she produced. His little mouth latched onto her and in the gleam of the candlelight, his red hair shone a darker shade. Her mind began to think of ways to protect him, and then, it all became clear to her. She would disguise his features, hide him however she could. She finished feeding him then and with him resting against her chest, his little face burrowed in her throat, a knocking sound came at her door.

"Who is it?" she asked.

"Met we have already," the small, croaking voice said.

She nodded once and hid her breast into the new gown she had been given. Once presentable, she stood up and approached the door. It opened with the touch of her index finger, and it slid open to reveal the small-statured Grand Master. Yoda limped inside and bade the padawans to leave. Víariya stepped back to allow him room. Grunting a little at a time, he walked forward and looked up at her. 

"See him, may I?"

She nodded again and knelt onto the floor. Tiernan's little eyes slowly cracked open and he yawned at the sound of her shushing. "It's alright, little one. Go to sleep."

Yoda's three-fingered hand rested upon the boy's head softly. "Sense no darkness, do I. Clean spirit he is. He remains as light as you. Though in your soul, sense much turmoil and sadness do I. Know the path of your future yet, do you?"

Her head shook slowly as she allowed a tear to fall. "I don't know what to do, Grand Master. Being a new mother, I have no choice but to look after him. I must look after him. This is the way it must be. If he should ever be captured or taken prisoner, then I will have failed as his mother. I know I can't go home to Naboo, and nor can I stay here at the temple. It is not a place for me and I do not know who to go to. I cannot bring Amidala into this by asking for her help. She has enough to worry about as it is with her being queen."

"But someone here on the planet can help. Known him since childhood, you have."

Her brows furrowed together. "Who do you mean, sir?"

"The former chancellor before your husband, I mean. He knows you and you know him. Have you no reason not to trust him?"

_Valorum? Of all the men here on the planet, why should I go to him? He only revealed to me at my own wedding that my father died, and he let Sheev take me back to his dwellings only to rape me. He had his guards and men still, and yet he still let him take me away. For one who says to have feelings for me, he did nothing. How can I trust him around my child?_

Sighing, she licked her lips nervously and lowly said, "I do not understand, but I will do as you say. I do thank you though, Grand Master. You may have just helped to save my son's life."


	4. Chapter 4

The tender lighting of the temple gave her relief while its shadows shaded her appearance. She felt rather concealed as if she had no fresh air to breathe. It felt tremulous and dark inside her rooms, but thankfully she was permitted to leave whenever she pleased. She saw the balcony across the way from her, and as she lay Tiernan down to sleep in the orb, the curtains parted and began to sway in the filtered winds. She covered him up snuggly, but not too tight. As she stood in front of his hovering orb, she saw how peaceful he looked. It still astounded her that she had carried someone so small, so innocent in her womb for nine months. It frightened her to think of him in his father's custody. What would he do? What would be done to her son? She had no ultimate answer and that frightened her too. As she saw him sleeping soundly, she made her way out to the balcony. From where she stood, she saw the vast ecumenopolis stirring all around. The night had not given the sounds any pause, and the winds blew with a strong breeze as the shuttlecrafts charted through the open skies. She gripped the rim of the balcony hard as she looked ahead. Across the way of the city, there sat the skyscraper she had been all too familiar with. She saw its luminous body standing high, and the thousands of lights powered inside of it. The glowing of the lower levels made it seem ominous, for it shined as one of the most intimidating tower complexes. Still, she had no doubt that he was there now. Was he looking out the window, staring at the temple and wondering who remained?

Víariya's vein throbbed in her neck from acute anxiety. Yoda had given her the confidence that while she was under the protection of the Jedi, he would not sense her there. But he was more powerful than they realized. She herself knew it, unfortunately, more so than anyone else. He could invade her mind, her body, and all the while he would be able to hide from plain view. His stealth was undeniable. As she inhaled deeply, she shuddered as she cried. Her hands covered her mouth as her tears fell. The thought of the building's occupants made her quiver. She was afraid of so much and she knew, no rather felt, that she was alone. No one would be able to aid her in what she would have to do. As the winds blew her hair against her neck, exposing the other side of her throat where he had marked her, a chill came over her. She began to think of all those years she had lived there, of who she had lived with before everything went dark. She could see the section where their old apartment was. It was dark, for it was one of few that did not have a light shining from its windows. In her anguish, she felt as though he were still there, waiting for her to come home. But she had seen the procession of mourners. She knew all too well he was no longer with her.

A knocking sound came at the doors then with a gentle rapping, and she knew it would not wake her son; she heard the visitor enter and the doors opened quietly with only a low, gentle hiss. She did not turn to look behind her shoulder but she did turn her head to the side, her eyes searching the area. She was terrified but she did not show it. Instead, she merely asked a simple question.

"Who is it?"

A low baritone voice replied immediately. "Master Windu, my lady. I don't mean to disturb you, but I wanted to talk with you if that's alright."

She swept the tears away and regained her posture. "What can I do for you, Master Windu?"

The Jedi approached her and his stature seemed almost intimidating to her. As he joined her on the balcony, he exhaled and poised himself to look down on her. "We need to talk about what happened."

"Please," she said, shaking her head. "You can't ask me to talk about that. I went through it once. I don't want to mention it aloud. It'd just be like reliving it all over again."

\---

Víariya immediately walked back inside, and Windu followed her, closely but not sternly. He watched as she sat down upon the chaise lounge and hid her abdomen with her arms. She winced as if she were in pain and he approached her cautiously. He knelt beside her and rose a faded brow. 

"You were gone for nearly a whole year, Víariya," he said, now directly mentioning her name. "The Grand Master had me and several others patrolling the ecumenopolis' main quadrants for you. We searched everywhere for you and by the third month, we deduced that you were no longer on Coruscant. And since you are not one of us, it was hard to locate you. You do not have the full-embodied power of the Force residing with you, and so it made our search more perilous. We even looked for you back on Naboo in the main places where you resided, and we also approached Queen Amidala and asked whether or not if you were back in her employ."

"You asked Amidala?"

"Yes," he said. "You know as well as I do that she trusts her handmaidens more than anything, so by asking her, we thought for sure she would know where you were."

Her heart stopped once every few beats, and she felt it thudding within her chest in a broken rhythm. It had been traumatic for her, the experience had, and knowing that she had been the main point of a planet-wide search was less than appealing to hear. The baby did not wake as they spoke, and for that, she was grateful. With a cold feeling running through her skin, she looked at Windu and shuddered. The tears gleamed in her eyes again but did not fall. The Jedi kept looking at her, and she knew it was with the look of persistence. She scoffed with a wounded tone and stood, walking away with her head hung lowly.

"No matter how many times you beg me to tell you, I won't," she said.

"It's not just for my curiosity. There are others who wish to know where you went, too. It's not often that a Naboo senator's daughter vanishes and no one thinks to report her. You are, after all, the last heir of his house."

_You know nothing of my traumas, Master Windu. You do not know the trials and tribulations of being a woman, of being made to carry someone you had no idea you could create. You do not know true pain, and nor do you know what it is like to be raped. There is only one lesson left for me to learn in this world— it is for me to love my son and no one else._

Her arms crossed over her chest as if to hide her heart. She wore no armor but she felt as though she had to keep her guard up. It had been a grueling nine months, and now that she had survived the ordeal of childbirth, she knew that she would have to play her role carefully. As she looked out past the rim of the balcony, she thought of him. Sheev. He was her conqueror, her rapist of a husband, her aged master. She wondered if he had built a harem in her absence, and wondered also if he subjected any others to the same misery she had endured. She had been used. She had been taken against her will, body, and soul. While she was grateful that he had the ring of politics to occupy him, she was still worried, still angry. It was in her mind that the memories of him speaking to her came to light.

 _I am but your passionate master, and you are undoubtedly a queen of queens. You show strength and you do not downplay to those who are unworthy. You are the sword-carrier. You are the one who can decide now when to end it all. All you have to do is believe in your hate, and it will come to you._  
  
A queen, he had called her. A woman of greatness, one who had powers and ambition. A female who could lead her own people and decide her own fate if need be. If such a position had been offered to her, would she have taken it? She did not care for politics, but she did have a fair array of judgment. She knew she was strong. She had just given birth, and she had survived nine months of both pregnancy and imprisonment. But as she quietly thought to herself, Windu approached and put a hand gently on her shoulder.

"Won't you explain what happened to the Council?" he asked. "Please?"

Víariya shrugged her shoulder away from his touch. Turning to look over her shoulder, she replied. "I will speak only with those I trust. But please, I will not stand by and have my son taken from me. I'll go to war if I have to to keep him alive and with me. I want you to know that. Now please, if you'll let me gather my son, I will accompany you to the council chamber."

She silently walked towards the orb, lowered her arms down, and gently curled him into her hold. The blanket was wrapped around his little body, his head, and for his sake, it hid the color of his hair. Windu had no inkling of his identity, and for that, she was grateful. For all he knew, she was merely the daughter of a deceased Naboo senator, carrying his grandchild in her arms. In quiet contemplation, she walked with her son in arm. The two walked down the cavernous halls, through the shadows with a silent glide to their feet. The only sounds that accompanied their footing were their breaths. Each breath was low and singular, as if to savor the sounds in one last moment before a storm.

\---

Upon reaching the entrance to the council chamber, she looked around and saw no guards. Only the three of them were there with no one else present. Curious and perhaps concerned, a question left her lips in a gentle hush. "Where is Thylane?" she asked.

"In the spare training hall. She's been working needlessly on building her body strength. We've given her her own quarters, but she insists that she stays alert by exercising her mind. She's concerned for you, my lady," Windu said. "Here, let me open the doors for you."

Once he made the doors ajar, they walked inside, only to see Master Yoda sitting in his chair. However, he was not alone. Sitting in a chair next to him, there she saw the familiar blue robes of light blue and cerulean. The stark-white hair, the piercing blue eyes, the thin lips were all familiar. She grit her teeth behind closed lips and felt her breast swell with pressure and milk. "Chancellor Valorum," she said, bowing her head swiftly in acknowledgment. "Why are you here?"

Yoda cleared his throat and looked to Windu. "Alone may we be? Much to speak of we do, and a guard we will need."

Windu's face held an expression of confusion. He exhaled with his brows pulled slightly together, and with anticipation unseen before on his face. "Very well, Master. I will be outside. Call for me if you need anything."

The thudding of the doors stirred the baby, but not enough to make him wail. He curled into her neck and yawned. Once she approached, Víariya looked at both Yoda and Valorum. The Grand Master bade her sit and thus, she did. Valorum looked across the way with a pair of pleading eyes. He had seen much, but he had not seen her as she was now. It gave him pause, it stirred him, but nonetheless he listened as Yoda began to speak.

"Know I why you are here," he said. "And in danger you still are. A mother she is, and now vulnerable. Lost inside you both are. But, Víariya," he added, looking at her, "listen to him now you must, for he has something to say."

Valorum seemed perplexed and confused, or rather unsure of what there was to say. He stood up and approached her with his jaw slightly shaking. He saw the disdain she had for him, and he knew he deserved it. He knelt before her and looked at the baby, and then her. "I do not pretend to avoid the inevitable. I know this is his child. I know that you are wed to Palpatine, and that is a very dangerous notion in it of itself. He has many enemies spread across the galaxy, and that is well known. His father's enemies still have a design to harm those who share his last name. And now that you have an heir of Palpatine in your arms, it's not safe for either of you to carry his disgruntled legacy with you."

Víariya looked from Valorum to Yoda, then back to the older male before her. "What are you saying?"

"What I mean to say is, Víariya, is that you and the baby should take on different identities, different forms. Remake yourselves and be reborn, so to speak. And in order for that to happen, we must stage your reappearance," Valorum said, his voice lowly. "And your death."

"My death? Haven't all of Coruscant and Naboo believed me to be dead anyway?"

"Some, not all," said Yoda. "People in the Senate believe that hiding you are. Not far from the truth, but hide you now for sure we must. Won't you listen, Víariya?"

She hung her head low. "I apologize, Grand Master." She redirected her attention back to the former chancellor and steadied the baby in her arms. "And I suppose this was your idea?"

He reached for her hand took it into his. "Yes, but I have a good reason."

The flesh of her larynx tightened. She was afraid, angry. She felt betrayed and alone, and now with her son in her life, she felt destined to suffer heartache and hardship. She knew what he wanted and on the inside, it wounded her. She knew Valorum, but she did not care as to what he thought, what he felt. Shrugging once, she looked to the floor. "Yes, I know. You love me."

"I want to help you and your son. I lost you once and I didn't defend you. Because of my stupidity, you got hurt. You were mauled and you had to give birth alone. Won't you let me help you and your son?"

Yoda sat and watched in silence. Víariya's brows pulled together and she shuddered, retracting her hand. She shook her head as a tear fell. If her eyes were aflame, then the tears would have turned to ash. She was enraged, heartbroken, and confused. "After all this time, now you offer your help? Do you have any idea what I endured, Finis?"

The way she spoke his first name was full of venom and uncertainty. It was not unexpected for her to feel that way, but in the essence of the chamber's aura, Yoda looked across the way and grasped his cane tighter. "Anger is not the way. Calm you must be if you are to survive."

Now the echoes of screaming reverberated through her head. The sounds of sabers buzzing, of rifles blasting, all the sounds of war came crashing through her ears. She heard the sounds of younglings exclaiming and crying as well. There were no sounds of a babe crying, and it frightened her further. As she grew uneasy, the tiles of the floor began to shake. Their foundations quivered and the grains of mortar loosened. Valorum looked beneath his knee and saw the floor shaking. Her eyes filled with tears. Her irises switched from brown to gold, to golden-red to a light hazel. The more her attitude fluctuated, so did the colors of her eyes. The baby opened his eyes and looked up at her with his little cries echoing. His fingers flexed and his small hand brushed her jawline. He could feel the desolation vibrating through her. 

_"Víariya, stop!"_

Shades of black swept her vision into anxiety and tiredness. She felt exhausted and could not hide it any longer. "My baby..."

She began to slump forward with her strength waning. Valorum distinctively reached forward and carefully caught them both. He made sure to cradle the child carefully while holding her close. Yoda slid off his chair and slowly began to walk towards them. The sound of his cane tapping each time on the floor echoed off the walls.

"What happened?" Valorum questioned. "Why did her eyes change, Grand Master?"

Yoda had walked towards her then and placed a small hand on her exposed temple. He closed his eyes and began to 'listen' to the vibrations of her power. There was anger, turmoil, depression. There were negatives in combat with the positives. Her love was slight, but it was still there. He sensed her heartache. Yoda shook his head and sighed, as if with a melancholic tone. "Much darkness surrounds this girl. Need help she will, in all the days to come. Take her to her rooms, Chancellor. Send I will for Thylane."


	5. Chapter 5

When he lay her and the baby down to sleep upon their bed, he propped the pillows beside the baby's back, as to create a blockade to keep him from falling. With both of them asleep, the temple felt at ease. The stones no longer trembled and the aura felt clean. But when he saw the gold in her eyes, he feared for her. He feared for the sanctity of her son, and of course, of what she might do if her anger went too far. He wanted to stay beside her, but as the doors quietly opened to her chambers, the Twi'lek walked in and with a stern look on her face, approached the ex-chancellor with bitterness. She grabbed Valorum and dragged him into a different room. Their footsteps were soft, and as they turned the corner out of sight, she began to chastise him as if she were a mother disciplining her child.

"Are you insane? What do you mean by coming here, Valorum? You have no right to be around her."

Valorum wrenched his arm free. "Thylane, don't think that I'm not grateful for you rescuing her. But why didn't you tell me she was pregnant? I understand that Master Yoda wanted her returned to Coruscant for her safety, but now that she is a mother, don't you understand how dangerous it is for her? He could find out at any given moment and he'd lay waste to this temple."

"Obviously yes I understand, but how was I to know she was pregnant? In my blunt opinion, she has every reason to hate you. You gave her away to her rapist, Valorum. You let him marry her and take her. If you were half the man your ancestors were, you would have taken her somewhere safe before her father died. She doesn't belong on Coruscant. As much as I hate to agree with you, you are right. She is in terrible danger and I don't think she should stay here. But where would she go, hmm? With you? I even heard you make a gesture of marriage in the council room. I ought to knock you on your—"

Valorum looked over his shoulder sharply as he heard the baby coo. Tiernan's small voice was hardly a loud stir, but it echoed enough for him to hear it. The little arms flailed in the open air gently. He stepped away from Thylane, and as he approached the bed, the blue eyes stared at him. He felt an inner stab at his lung as if someone had interred something sharp in its flesh. He had seen those eyes and inwardly, he pitied the child. He was jealous, but then again, he remembered how that child came to be. He noticed that Víariya was sleeping heavily, and he thought deeply to himself as he saw her chest rise up and down, slowly but softly. _Dare I pick up his child?_

The baby was growing restless, but not in a melancholic sense. He smiled and made soft noises. Thylane saw as Valorum stooped down to pick up the red-haired child. The boy reached out and touched the older man's face. His little fingers tapped his cheeks, grasped his chin, and pulled at his nose. The boy seemed happy. He did not feel alienated while in Valorum's arms, and Tiernan grasped onto Valorum's blue robes. The elder turned to Thylane, whose face was riddled with confusion then. She watched quietly as the baby cooed and made bubbles appear on his little lips.

"He needs a father, Thylane," Valorum atoned.

The Twi'lek woman shook her head, and her lekku seemed to turn a darker shade of blue as her attitude shifted. "Are you mad? Do you honestly think she'll allow you to be a stepfather to her son? If by any kind of rational sense, she'll say no."

"Thylane, I won't argue with you any further. It is her decision, yes, but if she does decide to let me be hers, I will also be his. I will be there for both of them, I promise you."

She crossed her arms and looked away from him, thoroughly disgusted. "That is up to her, but know that I will be watching you closely, Valorum. I don't trust you as far as I can see, and that's saying something. Now I know I'm not a Jedi or a guard, but I will do what I must to defend her and her son. Don't doubt that."

"I understand, Thylane," he vouched. "Now, will you please leave us? I want to speak with her privately when she wakes."

Her arms fell quickly and her hands balled into fists. "Oh, you ignorant..."

"Now, Thylane. Please."

She shook her head and groveled beneath her breath. "You human bastard."

Composing herself and grunting once, she made her way towards the door. She left and the hissing of the door's mechanisms slowly gave way for Víariya to wake. Her tired brown eyes cracked open slowly and as she saw her son in his arms, she sat up immediately. "Is something wrong with my baby?"

Her maternal instincts materialized and synchronized. She moved towards the edge of the bed as Valorum sat down. She swiftly moved closer and took her baby from his arms. She began to look him over, but saw there was nothing wrong with the child. He cooed, he laughed, and he grasped her long hair in his tiny fingers. Her lips descended to the gentle crown of Tiernan's forehead. "My baby boy..."

"Víariya, I wish to speak with you."

Looking up from the small face of her son, she faced him and sighed. "I'll allow you to speak your peace, but after that, it is up to me to decide. Is that fair?"

"Very well. But please, let me make a case for myself."

"Just this once. After this, I will need time to think. Your time starts now."

\---

Upon hearing him make his case, she shook her head and felt lost. Her brows furrowed upward in a melancholic arch. She began to soothe Tiernan's back as she rubbed it gently, and even then, he paid no attention. Her fingertips gently massaged his back, and he lightly belched as he began to yawn. She saw the orb hovering near the bed again, and as she pulled it over, she began to place her son inside. She absent-mindedly began to change him, cleaning his small body as she bathed and pampered him. She had a bowl of cool water sitting beside her bed, and as she swept his little arms and legs with a cloth, Valorum waited for her response.

A few moments passed and Tiernan's little noises were the only thing she paid attention to. Everything was non-existent. Only he mattered, and that was all she was certain of. She saw how beautiful he was, and for her, it was a marvel. He had his father's hair, his eyes, the small dent in his chin, but the rest was her. She hated the fact that it was his son, but she was, in a very strange, uncertain way, also grateful. It was unlike anything she had experienced, but yet, here she was inwardly thanking her rapist for giving her such a beautiful gift. 

_What kind of woman am I? Who thanks the monster who pollutes and defiles with his actions and body? I must be mad, she thought. I am losing my mind. I can't lose it though. I need to be here for him. My baby needs me, and I need him. I want him. Only he matters. It scares me to think of our future, but I know he will live longer than me. That is the way it must be._

"Víariya?"

"Stop it," she cried, her eyes filling with tears. "I can't."

"And why not? You'll be safer with me than on your own. Do you really wish for the worst to happen? I don't mean to burden you but think of it. Without me, you would have no home, no stability. I could provide that for you. I could provide a father to your son and teach him the ways of the world."

She shook her head in a bittersweet rhythm. "You'd be teaching him the ways of politics and deceit. That is not the future I want for my son, and I don't want him to be a part of it. He needs to grow up away from that. He needs to grow up away from the politicians, from the Jedi, from whatever darkness there is. He is my son and I will decide what is best for him. If anything, you'd make him a pariah much like yourself. And besides, you dare to presume that I can't make it on my own? What I have endured would kill you. I do not need your sympathy."

Valorum's face seemed wounded. His brow curled upward as well and his mouth lightly dropped open. "I can't believe you would say that. After all, weren't you the one who stood up for me and opted that I stay in office?"

Looking away from her son momentarily, she stared at him with her eyes stern. "That was before you gave me away to a conniving blackguard and later told me that my father was dead. How can you expect me to forgive you when you didn't even defend me in return?"

His jaw clenched, but he responded with his voice deepened. "I was in the wrong, I know that. I know you perhaps will never forgive me and I accept that. But, I love you. I truly do and I know now that I have ruined everything for you. I am only asking that you marry me so I can protect you and your son. Víariya, please..."

She wrapped a cloth around her son's waist and secured it, making a shift for him and hiding his small nude body. She wrapped him with a thin blanket and brushed the water away from the crown of his head. With him now pampered, he began to grow tired once more. He seemed so little, so at peace, so lost with the essence of her love showering him. He did not deserve to grow up with the hardships in the future, but she knew he would have to make his own choices when the time would come. With the tears finally falling from her eyes, she exhaled deeply. Her muscles ached with all the pains imaginable, but even the thought of ease did not sway her heartache.

_Please stop saying you love me. If there's anything that I have learned, it's that one's enemies will always try to find a way to stand between you and the things you want most. It costs life, love, blood, and limb. As much as I hate him, I do believe he was right in that regard. If I marry you, then I want to die. Not in the literal sense mind you, but in the way that it'll destroy my identity of Víariya. Let all the names I have carried die with her. Let my image die and fade, and be but a written memory in an archive somewhere. Know that I will never forgive you for this, but that I do this for the sake of my son. I cannot love you the way you want me to. My heart is already spent in that regard, and now I live only for my boy. He who is my little lord, my everything._

"We will discuss this another time. For now, I must tend to my son. I will bid you good night, Valorum."

\---

Thylane saw Valorum leave her quarters. With her lekku hidden behind her back, the dark shape of her figure was hidden in the shadows. She had been watching, but she hadn't been listening. All she knew for the time was that he must've been goading the young woman with an offer she should refuse. As the ex-chancellor began to walk down the corridor, Thylane swiftly followed after she was sure he was out of sight. Before the doors closed, she entered. Víariya was still upon the bed with her son, now feeding him from the warmth of her breast. A cloth was hidden over the baby's head and shielding him from sight. The privacy was short-lived, but as the Twi'lek entered, the doors closed and she approached the bed.

"How is he doing?" she asked.

Víariya felt his small mouth suckling at her breast still. He had curled into her with his little fingers flexing as he slept. Her arm cradled him close, and as she hushed him, soothingly rubbing his back, she smiled. He did not bite her nipple, did not show any signs of agitation. He was a good child with no streak of meanness to him. For that, she was grateful. She responded then in a soft motherly tone, that she could not believe it left her lips. "He is doing well. He sleeps alright and he has a good appetite. I see you were perhaps standing by the door."

"Yes," Thylane admitted. "But that is only because I knew you were in a small conference with Valorum. Tell me, has he gotten it through his head yet that a second marriage wouldn't be the best thing for you?"

Her human eyes looked into hers. She shook her head and sighed. "Apparently not. He still wants me to marry him. I don't even know if it could be possible. I am still married to..."

"Palpatine. Yes, I know. And if it were up to me, I'd storm that skyscraper and throw him off his elegant balcony," she said, mockingly shaking her head. "I could kill him for what he did to you, I really could. If you need anything, let me know. I'm retiring to my quarters now. Get some sleep, both of you."

Thylane nodded her head once and quietly, headed for the door as it opened and immediately closed behind her. But in the midst of her loneliness, Víariya began to think.

_But it wouldn't be enough, I'm afraid. His memory will still linger with me, the same for the essence of his seed in my veins. I've been imprinted by him. He will never leave me no matter what. You do not deserve to be put to death by the firing squad either. It'd be a bloody affair, and it's one I do not wish to see. You'd be laying your life down needlessly. Please, I don't want you to die for me. I can't handle any more death._

Her eyes were staring at the curtains. She was absent-minded to everything else around her, save for her son, but it seemed as if she were in a world of thought. She looked at the building from across the ecumenopolis and saw how the lights were shimmering like ripples on water. He was there, that much she knew. But did he care whether or not she lived? Of course, he didn't. He had used her, abused her, made her a pleasurable slave of flesh. He had left his essence inside her and thus, their son was made. Through the act of rape, something beautiful had been created. As Tiernan supped at her breast, she looked down the cloth and saw his little face shaded in its small curves. She marveled at his beauty. 

"I promise, my little lord," she whispered to him then. "I will make everything right."


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so terribly sorry for not updating since May! I've been having lots of emotional turmoil lately, but now I'm slowly regaining myself. I apologize for the length of the chapter, but more is to come!

Once she awoke, she sat up and felt the warmth of the sun on her skin. Sunlight gently seeped through the open balcony curtains and radiated warmth on her person. The light was not upon the orb, and thus, her baby slept in the warm shadows. Everywhere she looked, she was surrounded by the temple walls. It felt so melancholic to her, the surroundings, and she knew then that she would need to leave soon. She did not belong in such a place that it reminded her daily of the one her father was charted away to. It seemed more funerary than anything. To her, it was a mausoleum, a crypt. A sullen sadness fell over her, and as she observed her baby sleeping in the orb still, she was grateful. He seemed at peace and so, she would not wake him unless needed. She stretched lazily and pulled her long dark hair to rest over her shoulder.

Once she stood, her strength felt waned but remained. She had gone towards the door and opened it, only to see that a large parcel sat there. It was sleek, silver, and protected. It was accompanied by a tray of fresh fruit and drink, along with not much else. She quickly gathered it into her arms and carried it inside carefully. The doors closed behind her and with a solemn thud, reminded her that she seemed to be housed in a necropolis rather than a temple. Still, Víariya's breast quickened as she did not know where the parcel was from. Excusing the tray of fruit to sit beside the box on a nearby table, she opened it immediately. She felt a breath hitch inside her throat but realized her anxiety was for nothing. Here they were clothes, outfits plentiful and tailored to fit an infant and his mother. The colors were a gentle blue for her. Not a single trace of cerulean lingered, and it had been specially made to formulate the balance of her complexion against the clothes. Tiernan's clothes were the same colors, too. In her heart, she knew then who had sent them.

"You never give up, do you?" she whispered.

"On the contrary, some Twi'lek blue might do you some good."

She immediately swung around and saw Thylane standing there in the corner, biting down on a Naboo apple. She smiled with her lean blue lips agap, and in the middle of chewing, said, "What? Do I look like a sulking ex-chancellor to you?"

"No," she replied. "But then again, I never thanked you properly."

"For what?"

Víariya shook her head with a momentarily laugh. "For saving my life and my son's life. It's like you saved us from being prisoners of war."

Thylane's face straightened then with a single pliant motion. She seemed unusually quiet in the following moments. Her blue fingers held the apple with her knuckles against her lips. Víariya's lips lost the smile as her head gently craned to the side. "Thylane, are you alright?"

No answer came, but a look from the Twi'lek's eyes suggested otherwise.

"You've heard something, haven't you? Thylane, tell me."

Sniffling once and clearing her throat, Thylane moved closer to a nearby chair and took a seat. She did not sit back all the way, as she posed her elbows on her knees as she stared blankly at the floor. "You're not going to like it."

"I don't care. Tell me."

With the words put in that order, Víariya grew confused. She crossed her arms across her chest and moved forward only slightly. Her hair began to blow in the early morning winds, and the sheen of sweat that had been upon her earlier was now gone. A new rhythm raced, right beneath her flesh. Her pulse grew uneasy as her brown eyes lingered upon Thylane's figure.

"There has been a discussion of an actual war. Some intel says that the Separatists are thinking of receding. It could happen tomorrow, or it could happen ten years from now. All I know is that there are many disgruntled politicians who would love nothing more than to delegate over useless causes. Look, I was listening to the Jedi in the council chambers..."

Víariya's brows furrowed together. "You were _spying_ on them?"

"With Amidala being the queen and all, they believe she's one to make progress finally. However, Valorum is suggesting otherwise. He's telling the masters that she was coaxed into making a vote of no confidence. He's trying to gather evidence to support his claim. But there's something else too that he's making a case of, but as he told the masters about it, they merely laughed."

Víariya swallowed hard. "What? What is it?"

Thylane placed the apple down, stood up, and approached her. With both of her hands, she clasped onto Víariya's and kept them between their persons. Her lower blue lip seemed curled in uncertainty, and her eyes alone seemed full of remorse; her lekku suggested a different type of body language, and it symbolized anxiety. For her, her lekku always went a lighter shade of blue when she was about to say something that made her nervous. She delivered the mere sentence with a tone of fright in her words.

"Valorum mentioned you were being raped by Palpatine."

A sharp, piercing pain rummaged underneath Víariya's ribs and directly at her heart. "What?"

"While I know it's true, the masters don't believe it. Master Windu doesn't believe that Palpatine is capable of such things, and so the rest of the council follows his judgment. Save for Yoda. I know he knows the baby is Palpatine's flesh and blood. Valorum is trying to make them take action against the new Supreme Chancellor. Do you understand what this means?"

 _War. It means war. He's prepared to give it all up and I'm sure he doesn't care who he drags down with him. He's a fool, that much is certain. Does he honestly think he can take on my husband? The bastard who raped me, who ordered the execution and injury of my father? No_ , she thought to herself. _No, no, no! Damn him, and damn them all!_

The guilt within her body began to expand. Her blood boiled beneath her skin, and now with her skin trembling, her body visibly shaking, the tears ran warm down Víariya's pale cheeks. As she shook, the stone of the temple began to shake. It was not a violent tremble, but it was enough to feel a disturbance, another presence if one could imagine. Víariya's knees buckled and her eyes were gleaming red now, for she was weeping to the point of hysterics. Her head shook vigorously. She collapsed in the Twi'lek's arms and the temple shook with a non-violent vibration. "That ignorant bastard! Is he mad? Is he trying to have my son killed?"

Tiernan awoke and began to weep as he felt his mother's turmoil. As her baby's cries entered her ears, the young mother grew restless. She looked over her shoulder and saw his little arms flailing in the air. His fingers flexed and his cries were followed by small coughs. Víariya wrenched herself out of Thylane's arms and ran to the orb. She immediately and carefully swept the baby into her arms. Tiernan's small cries bubbled as he wrapped his fingers in her long hair.

"Ssh, sweet one," she hushed. "It's okay, Mother is here."

"Víariya, I'm so sorry..."

"It is not your fault, Thylane. It's Valorum's. Whether or not he's at peace knowing he just delivered a mother and an innocent infant to death's door, that is another matter entirely. Now please, I need to calm him down. Will you leave us alone please?"

"Víariya."

"Go. Please."

Her lekku weighed her head down as she lowered her eyes. Thylane bit her lips and sighed loudly, disapproving of herself, of leaving the mother and her newborn alone. But such was her command. She was, after all, a lady in high society now. It was 'important' that one should obey a command, lest they are punished or ridiculed. She gathered herself and left towards the door. In her promise, she had also said she would respect her wishes. If it meant leaving her alone to cope with her rape, to let her nurse her son and be without a care in the world, she would obey. The door closed behind her and together, both Víariya and Tiernan were left alone in their rooms.

\---

Twilight came and began to bleed into the orange-purple skies. The baby lay asleep on her bed and covered up to the waist. He was surrounded by pillows in a protective barrier, and as Víariya went back out onto the balcony, she felt relieved at the fresh air that blew against her skin. She cradled herself in her arms, still weary and tired. She looked across the way towards the skyscraper and felt an ominous feeling consume her. Her lips trembled and her tongue quivered against the back of her teeth. After feeding Tiernan, her nipples felt sore. Her whole body felt weighed down and exhausted. Her whole pelvis ached, and as she gripped suddenly onto the edge before her, her mind raced with numerous thoughts.

_Are you still there? Are you planning our destruction? I know that given the chance you would kill him, but if you believe that I'll stand by idly and allow that, you are gravely mistaken. As I said before, let it end with me. Don't kill him, kill me. He is born innocent. He shouldn't have to suffer for the crimes of his parents. My crime was being foolish enough to marry you, and yours was raping me and polluting my womb with your seed. And now, now I've given birth and unfortunately assured that your bloodline carries on. If anything, I should be the one to be punished. I want no harm to come to him. And if you still feel that killing someone will justify your actions, then let it be me. Let this all end. You promised me, remember?_

It was then the feeling of two hands swarmed her sore chest. The invisible palms caressed her breasts, and the unseen fingers tweezed at her nipples. Small drops of milk left the tiny ducts, and she reclined her head backward and felt a pressure at the back of her buttocks. It was long, thick, hidden by a cloth, and pressed against her with seething lust. Her breath hitched in her throat and it felt like she was being strangled then. Her windpipe was pressurized and her hands clawed at her throat, at her chest for dear life, for a new flow of air. She collapsed onto the floor of the balcony and began to choke and cough. Her hair was sprawled out and her body was left exposed. She closed her eyes in a defensive mode, and as she tried to relieve herself of the pressure, the voice of her husband prowled her ears. The slight whispers were enough to drive her mad, but as she looked past the skyscraper, a knocking rhythm came to her door. 

A voice echoed from the other side of the age-old finishing. "Lady Víariya? Are you decent?"

A feminine tone entered the room by sounding off the walls, and she faced the door immediately, pulling her threads closer to her body. "Yes? Who is it?"

Once the door opened, yet another familiar face walked in. Thin features resembling that of young women she knew from home, accompanied by brown hair and pale skin were enough to let her know that another Naboo stood in her presence; the figure was adorned carefully in commoner's clothes, one for security purposes undoubtedly. Colors of deep orange and red, fashioned in that of an ombre tone, glimmered in her eyes. She very much knew who it was. Víariya's eyes went wide and her lips parted halfway, and eagerly, she stepped closer. "Sabé? Why are you here?"

"Queen Amidala requests the pleasure of your company. I am to escort you and your child to the rendezvous. Come along, Víariya. She is waiting."


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, figuring out the sequel timelines pisses me off. It's just... it makes no fucking sense at all. And please remember that this is at the ass-end of "The Phantom Menace," so it's 32 BBY. I am going with the whole "this non-ginger lookin' dude is Palpatine's son" instead of the whole idiotic "oh no wait, now he's a failed clone." In my vision, he'll still have Sheev's red hair, his nose, and his chin dent. And the dude I would've picked to be his adult son? 
> 
> [This guy!](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/8a/2c/9f/8a2c9fa75437ffa9a5c0a86b73812a64.jpg) Eric Stoltz should've been the adult son/clone or whatever the hell you wanna call him! He looks just like Ian!
> 
> R*y is Force-sensitive. Her parents weren't. Does this shit make sense to you at all? It honestly doesn't for me, which is why I love Star Trek a hell of a lot more. I'm only here writing this for my love Palpatine. Anywho, the cloaking device is a figment of my own imagination. Please, please, please bear with me on this. Thank you all for your support thus far!
> 
> More to come!

Sabé seldom left Padmé's side, and Padmé hardly left hers. Those two had always been close, whether in roles as queen and handmaiden or simply as friends. But if Sabé was here on assignment, to bring her to the Queen herself, it must have been very important. But why would the Jedi allow her in to whisk her away to a location that was not yet disclosed to her? What could be so important that none should tell her where they were going? For three years she had known Sabé, the Queen, and the rest of the handmaidens. There was no distinct feeling for her to distrust them, and so, she would go with them willingly. Víariya laced the front of her robe together and pulled the hood to rest over her braided hair; it in turn offered shadow over her eyes, and only half of her face was exposed. Tiernan was in a carried strapped to her body, and the little one cooed against her breast, yawning. Since it was night again, now was the time to leave. She hid his little face with a hood as well, and as both mother and child followed the decoy of Amidala, it was then Thylane approached. The Twi'lek woman stood in front of her and blocked both her and the baby. Sabé turned and looked at both of them, confused.

A blue hand clasped Víariya's shoulder in protest. Thylane asked, "Where are you going? Where are you possibly going at this time?"

Víariya looked her in the eye and wrenched her shoulder out of Thylane's hand. She lowered her head and kept walking behind the Queen's trusted decoy in silence. Sabé wrapped her arm around the young mother and together, they walked down a separate corridor that was hidden in shadow. Their hooded figures attracted no attention, but Thylane trailed behind as well. The sound of their footsteps echoed off the stone and the baby made mere bubbling noises. None followed the three women, but an ever-growing presence remained. She felt it at her nape, down her spine, and against every appendage of her body. Víariya turned the corner with Sabé and it was then that a staircase approached. It was a winding spiral, and as they began to descend downward, the Twi'lek began making quiet protests as she continued to follow the Naboo.

"Sabé, or whoever you are, I must say that I am rather against this. You don't know or understand the situation, and I made a promise to her father before he was taken. By you taking her away from here, you're putting her and her child at risk. Please, let me take her back to her chambers," Thylane protested.

Sabé hardly paid attention to the other woman. She did not look at her, did not respond, but merely she opened the door before them. A shuttle sat outside on the side of the temple, and it was then that Thylane unsheathed a dagger and threw it at Sabé's dress. The cloth was pinned to the ground and defensively, she swung around in stand in front of Víariya. Tiernan awoke and began to cry. Víariya began to hush him, and with the cloth over his head, he was half-muffled and hidden against her breast. She did not dare to let any others hear him. The baby's hands flailed and pulled her long black hair. A soft, pale hand cupped the baby's head and she hushed him softly.

"Thylane, please. I am going to see the Queen and that is final. Remove your dagger from Sabé's dress and stand aside."

Her lekku swung heavily over her shoulders. In a swift turn, she shook her head and pulled her brows together. "Damn you, Víariya, I made a promise. If I were to go back on my word, I'd bring dishonor to your real family. I don't believe your biological father's spirit would be very pleased with me if I failed to protect you and his grandson. Now get back inside the temple. Please."

Sabé stepped in between them and kept them apart. "Twi'lek, this does not concern you. I have been ordered by Queen Amidala to bring her to the rendezvous, and I was told that if anyone should interfere, I have the judicial right to see to it that she comes back with me and that no one else follows. Now, do as your lady commands and return to the temple."

Thylane laughed lowly with disdain. "My lady? She is _not_ my lady. My lady was taken prisoner with the rest of her family. Her husband, her two sons, and her only other daughter were sold like livestock to the Trade Federation. The parents were killed but the brothers were worked to death. As for her sister, I don't know what happened to her. But for some ungodly reason, this one here was the only one spared from the working facilities and certain death. And why do you think that is, Naboo? Do you not know?"

Víariya's lips rasped an order in a rather efficient time. "Thylane, that's enough. Leave."

The tension-filled air became rather heated and thick. It was almost as if a poisonous fume entered the atmosphere and all were about to choke at the last minute. However, Víariya's eyes closed and her head began to pound once more. Her temples throbbed and the cortex behind her eyes simmered. Her knuckles flashed white but she dare not grip her son tightly. Sounds and flashes entered her mind and grew bright behind her closed lids. The more she felt tension grow, the more she heard strange voices.

 _There's still good inside him. I know there is_ , one voice said. To her, it was Padmé. She heard and recognized that voice clearly. Scattered words and fragmented sentences sounded as well. _It's because of what you've done, what you plan to do._ A second passed and another phrase haunted her. _So this is how liberty dies... with thunderous applause._

A heartbeat here, a heartbeat there. _Thump, thump, thump._ Her eardrums were in an array of rhythm, and with more voices joining in, scattering across her lobes, she felt rather weak then. Her strength waned and she grew tired. She said nothing as she swiftly walked past the Twi'lek. She kept her eyes on the ground and hurried along with the Queen's decoy. Sabé tore herself away from the dagger embedded at the small train of her dress. The fabric tore and together, the two of them walked towards the shuttle that awaited all three of them. Tiernan finished crying and nuzzled against his mother's wet breast.

As she looked down at her son, Víariya saw a different shade of color upon her son's forehead. It was no longer that red she hated, the color of Mustafar that she loathed entirely, but now it was sleek, it was white. Where the white lingered, so did confusion. She looked her son over and saw nothing but the softest strands. As she entered the shuttle, she stepped into the back and lowered him down on a table, if only to observe him, to change him out of those robes and examine his little body. Sabé closed the shuttle doors and locked herself into the pilot's chair. She buckled in and began to hit the engaging sequence. The young mother looked over her shoulder and through the window. There she saw Thylane standing there with her fists clenched and her eyes narrowed. Whether or not her loyal would change, it remained unseen. All she knew now was that she was perhaps leaving Coruscant for all time. The temple began to shrink in its size as they gained distance. Everything on that vast ecumenopolis seemed derelict and small. Or perhaps, now she was returning home if only to become imprisoned in her own world. She cared not what would happen to her. As long as her son remained untouched, she was prepared for any and all obstacles to come. But why did Amidala want her? What could she possibly know? What did she know?

\---

 _His hair is white_ , she thought. _How in all the imagined hells is his hair white? Why is it not red like his? I do not wish for him to look like his father, but this is undoubtedly inane._

Her fingertips searched every inch of the small blanket he had been wrapped in, same for the robes. It was then that she saw a small, strange device embedded atop her son's skin. It was in the shape of a small drop, silver, writhing with a crystal reverberating in its center. It seemed almost fashionable to the naked eye, but she knew better. While Sabé continued to pilot the shuttle, she hushed her baby and carefully latched onto the device. Tiernan looked up at his mother and laughed, strangely enough as she removed it from his epidermis. Once she removed it, the hair reverted back to its original color. The white blended back to red, and as she lowered the device back onto his skin, which latched on with tiny, harmless microclips, the hair went white again on his head. The baby laughed and wriggled beneath her in a mere trance. She realized what it was then, and her breath shuddered past her lips. A cloaking device. One to hide his identity, to renew himself, and hide that which could have him killed. Her lips trembled and she clutched him gently to her breast. He began to mouth her dress, and so she realized he was hungry again. 

Watching around for Sabé, she uncovered her breast and let him latch to her nipple. He suckled and she felt a tear forming in her eye. It was not from physical pain that he could inflict, but from the mere fact that someone had gone out of their way to help hide him from the dangers of the world. It couldn't have been Sabé, that she knew. And it wasn't Padmé. Who else besides the Grand Master and Thylane knew?

As the baby continued to drink, she pat his back gently, carefully. The thought of them flying far away from his father gave her hope, gave her terror and fear combined. It was a strange feeling, and she did not know how to process it. Her eyes filled with tears as she stared absently at the floor. She slowly held her head back and swallowed hard, the tears finally falling.

 _It was you_ , she thought again. I _t was you who left it to Thylane, didn't you? Why do you want me? Why?_

As she thought of Valorum, she remembered the look in his eyes after he was cast out from his position. It was of despair, it was of uncertainty. After all, she had been the one who said those things and opted for him to stay in power. If only he could've changed his ways, would have been more aggressive in his stance and take charge. Perhaps then the office wouldn't have lacked a serious leader. But now, now her husband was the newly-appointed chancellor. He now had all the power over the senate and the courts. A dangerous notion indeed, and one that would be abused entirely in all his cunning. As the baby fell asleep, she tucked herself away and laid him up against her shoulder. She gently patted his back and listened as to how he softly bubbled. For the better part of the next few hours, she grew worried. Her hair lay over her shoulder, hiding the bite mark he had given her, and yet, the pain and burning still remained.

\---

Once the shuttle landed, the other side of Coruscant was darkened. It was deep in the shadows, and far away from the Senate Building, for which she was grateful. The platform where they had landed held another shuttle. Those who left the internal structure were guards and then followed by more women. Their heads were shrouded in hoods and were lowered, as to stare at the ground while still under the darkness. Sabé had powered their shuttle down and allowed them to leave its cargo hold in one piece. Víariya held her sleeping son as she stepped forward. She had left the device upon his small body, and thus, his head was able to remain uncovered. The filtered air still remained, and as they inhaled it, she looked around and saw two Naboo guards standing out front with their S-5 blaster pistols drawn and sitting firmly in their hands. Sabé approached the other woman who came towards them, and she bowed her head almost immediately. Small torches were lit and thus, little light was provided. It was still unnerving, but as Sabé approached the other, the tension somehow grew lighter.

"Your Majesty, I have brought Lady Valorum as promised," she said, her words calm, calculated.

_Lady Valorum? I am not— No, no, wait. She does not know then, does she? Presume Sabé was sworn to secrecy, even to the Queen. Surely she does not know of my present situation? But then again, what was she told?_

Once she had been addressed as Lady Valorum, she was approached then by Padmé, who had lowered her hood if only to regain her own identity. An illuminated smile eclipsed the Queen's face as she allowed her arms to carefully encase the young mother. The baby, still disguised by the cloaking device, cooed at her and reached with a small hand. The guards remained close by, as did Sabé. Padmé looked down at the little one and cupped his head gently. She exchanged gazes with both mother and child, back and forth.

"Víariya! It's been so long, and you... you have a child now? My stars, he looks just like you. He's beautiful."

 _If only you knew, Padmé_ , she thought. But as she quietly thought to herself, her heart slowed and her muscles ached with an acute sense of worry. She held onto her son gently and close, and still, she focused her attention back to the Queen. Their eyes were drawn together and a stillness ensued.

"Why was I brought here, Your Majesty?" she asked.

"Víariya, there is no need for such formalities. I was merely called here to bring you back home to Naboo. You and your child, I mean. Chancellor Valorum asked me here. He didn't tell you?"

"No. He didn't."

With a light tone to her voice, the Queen continued. "He told me that there are enemies all around and that they're preparing to destroy anyone who opposes the Trade Federation and their allies. He is concerned for you and your son. He just wants me to bring you back into my employ so you can raise your son safely and in peace."

Víariya's heart ached deep within its tissues.

_Why wouldn't he tell me directly? Why would bring about all this secrecy and not even bother to tell me? But of course, he tried. I dismissed him, over and over again. I had sent him away, and he tried to tell me. I swore to myself that I would do anything and everything to protect him, my only child. My son, my infant. I had carried him all that time and now that he was here in my arms, I was frightened. There was only one logical course of action left._

Padmé smiled faintly and her brows furrowed together. She held Víariya in her hands, steadying her, and she softly spoke to her as to keep their words between them. "You can come home and we'll keep you safe. You can have your position of handmaiden back if you like, or you can remain in protective custody at your father's old estate. We will keep you safe. I can have two of my trusted guards at your door. Please, Víariya. Let me take you home."

The young mother shuddered. As the baby lay in her arms sleeping once again, she lowered her head and kissed the crown of his head. Whereas her full lips brushed against the white of her son's hair, she knew rather well the consequences of letting her son remain with her. If she were discovered to still be alive, forces would come for her. Squadrons, legions— all would come looking for her and the baby. Tiernan was one of the last direct descendants of Cosinga and Sheev. Every male who had ever lived in the Palpatine bloodline, their DNA now endured in his structure, in his blood. He was an innocent, and yet if the Trade Federation was prepared to strike down those closest to Valorum, would they not incite another war, another confrontation upon discovering that the child was actually the son of the new Supreme Chancellor? Víariya slowly began to shed her tears as they formed. She saw how quiet her son was, and it was then she knew what she had to do.

Carefully, she passed Tiernan into the arms of Padmé. The young girl grew confused, then became mesmerized by the little one who softly breathed in her arms. "Víariya? What are you doing?"

In a small shuddering breath, she replied. "As a mother, Padmé, one must do everything they can to protect their child. As a fellow Naboo, as a former handmaiden of your service, I am relinquishing my custody of my son to you. Raise him as a guard if you must, but please, Padmé— I cannot go home with you. I must stay behind and tend to my lord husband. I know you will keep him safe. But please understand why I cannot keep him with me. I can't live knowing that his blood will be on my hands. Please, I am asking you as a mother. Take him home and let a handmaiden raise him. Please."

"Víariya..."

"I must go, Padmé. Please, speak of this to no one. You can't let anyone know he exists. Please protect my son. I promise you, I will return a favor to you someday."

A small, half-lived smile resumed on the Queen's face. "What is his name?"

"Tiernan."

The two young women stood together and said their small farewells. Both bowed their heads respectively, and as the guards began to prepare the shuttle, Sabé stood by Víariya's side. The sounds of the internal propellers and engines hummed, but not too loudly. The baby lay asleep in the Queen's arms, and it was then that her decoy gave her affirmation. "Víariya, I will escort you back to the Jedi Temple. After that, I must return to Naboo with our queen. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Sabé, I do."

"Guards," Sabé said. "Escort Queen Amidala and the infant back to Naboo. I will follow you soon."

The guards went about the shuttle and the other handmaidens adhered to Padmé's side. Their hooded faces seemed so sullen and stone-like, that she often wondered if they were living at all. The royal decoy began to escort Víariya back to the transport she had taken. The handmaidens turned the Queen and began to walk her back to their own transport. As she stared behind her, Víariya's eyes flashed brightly with tears. As her tears fell, her breath hitched in her throat. 

_Forgive me. Mother loves you and I won't stop until they are gone. I will defend you, my love. I swear it. I will see you again, I promise._


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my lambs! Lady Palpatine is back and writing again!
> 
> I am so, so sorry for not updating this story. My baby brother was in a car accident two weeks ago, and he went from being critical to stable in a week and a half. It's been a very trying time for me and my family, and I've been trying to distract myself however I can. Now that he's doing better and having surgeries to help fuse his back, he's going to be okay.
> 
> WARNING: Mentions of surgery in this chapter as well as blood.
> 
> Again, I am so sorry for not having updated in so long. I wish this chapter was longer, but this was all that would come out. More to come!

"I want to see her," Valorum said. "I have been patiently waiting for two hours."

The situation had grown dire. With her child now gone, potentially exposed for future threats yet hidden in Naboo domain, there was a great unease as the former chancellor stood with the two Jedi Masters. His robes swayed back and forth, and his blue eyes seemed distant with worry. With the two masters sitting before him, he seemed preoccupied, distraught even. His alabastar face seemed hardened. Windu looked down at Yoda, who grasped his staff with a concerned twist. The elongated ears drooped slightly, but his mouth remained firm. He was worried as well, but for him, he could feel how she was pained. He remarked then on the dangers of harboring her.

"With great power comes great distress. Seething is her sadness, for given her child away she has for the better good. Give her time, Chancellor. You know not the sadness of a mother's heart."

Valorum's eyes grew a dark shade of blue, not with anger but with a feeling of worry. The dark color of his lashes veiled his expressions, but his stern face was eclipsed then with a firm line. He had wronged her before in giving her away, especially to him, but he was determined to make things right. But still, a part of him persisted. Wringing his hand at his side, he spoke calmly to the Jedi Masters. He almost struggled to speak, but he uttered a plea yet again.

"I must see her, my lords. Please, please let me see her. Something does not feel right."

As Windu was about to object, it was Yoda who then looked to his fellow master and groveled. The small white hairs upon his ridged forehead stood upright. He bowed his small green head and closed his eyes. A feeling of intense pressure came, followed with the sense of panic, of anxiety, but not from himself. It was a feminine rage, a softened sadness. There was pain and it was there in the room with her. With a low tone, Yoda murmured, "Something is wrong, Windu. Feel it I do. Let us go see her. No time can we waste."

-

Immediately, the three males wandered down the winding corridor where her chambers sat. The dark of the halls did not bother them. The shadows swept across the floor and only the moonlight from outside gleamed through the windows. The blue hue was an eerie fluorescence. Valorum and Windu turned the corner with Master Yoda accompaying them via a hovering platform, and once they reached her doors, they carefully rapped twice on the foundations before them.

"Lady Víariya? Are you decent?"

There was no answer. There was not even a rush of air to be heard from beneath her doors as they opened. Quietly, the doors slid open and Windu reached for his saber. He felt something distinctive over her, but he could not see anything. He was cautious as he entered. Valorum followed behind Yoda, and once they entered the dark of the room, they all looked around to see if anything had been overturned. Her rooms seemed to be untouched. Her belongings remained, but then there was a smell of iron on the air. It was heavy, it was fresh. It was brisk and as the moons realigned themselves at the turn of the hour, it was there that the moonlight had draped itself over her bed. Valorum's eyes went wide and he shouted after her.

_"Víariya!"_

Her one knee was bent upward, the other leg lying completely extended. Her hand was on her lower abdomen and beneath her nightdress, there lay a pool of blood soaked into the satin of her sheets. Her hair clung to her face with a sheen of sweat, and she seemed pale. Víariya could scarcely talk. She tried to move her lips, but no sounds would form, nor would her tongue and lips make words. Her hand was stretched outward and tears were streaming down her temples. The blood was not yet clotted and it appeared a sharp contrast to the blues of her rooms. As she lay there in complete pain, immobilized, Valorum swept his robes around her and Windu approached the bed as well.

"We must get her down to the infirmary, now!"

\---

The turbolift had transported her carefully and quickly to the Halls of Healing. The wing was filled with numerous droids, and once Windu and Valorum placed her upon a nearby table, they immediately began to observe her. They removed the chancellor and the Jedi from their area, to better secure her and keep contamination levels low. They swiftly undressed her and observed her body for any visible bruises. While they waited in the theater, Yoda sat across from Valorum and meditated with his eyes closed. He could feel her pain, her stress, and as she lay there upon the table, half-awake, she screamed. Her arm was then injected with a powerful, yet low-level dose of a painkiller. Two droids held her down as they spread her legs open.

" _We are most sorry, my lady, but we must perform a surgery to help save your life_ ," the lead droid said, its hum almost melancholic and apologetic. Looking at the droids all around, she cried and nodded her head in compliance.

One of its arms held a scalpal, the other, a speculum to keep her spread apart. It pried her canal open and she thrashed. A second droid observed her with a camera to see her internal structure. While the painkiller coursed into her system, a burning sensation coursed into her lower pelvic area. Her body was utterly stressed, and thus, she immediately began to lose consciousness. Blood seeped out of her in a thickened layer, and the droids moved quickly. She lay there completely still, and with her body in shock, it seemed to protect her from the feeling of trauma. The droid made an incision to her lower abdomen, right above her mound. The second droid came around the table with a steel tray. It hovered while it performed the extraction of tissue. Still waiting, Valorum seemed desperate. He lapsed his hands together and looked in at the sight of the wing. A screen blocked her nudity from their sight, and all the droids were about her, appearing as if they were guarding her as well. Throughout the ward, much was pierced by moonlight. The high windows seemed adjacent to the blue-green flooring, which was now gently spattered with her blood.

Valorum's heart sunk in his chest as he observed her from afar. His low voice rasped as tears fell. "What is happening to her? Is she going to die?"

For the first time, he shed tears in front of Yoda and Windu. Both masters saw the ex-chancellor's pain and with his small platform hovering to Valorum's side, Yoda's hand touched his sleeve. It was a strange sight of condolence, yet something in it was inspiring. Windu approached as well and placed his hand on Valorum's shoulder. "She is in the care of the most advanced droids. They are trained for every procedure and they do their job efficently and cleanly. She is in good hands, Chancellor. All we must do now is wait."

\---

An hour passed with hardly a sound. Once the droids were finished with the surgery, the speculum was removed from her. A healing probe went to refurbish the tissue bruised and torn, and immediately, the slightest of stitches were applied to the incision area. Their efficency had allowed the procedure to be completed quickly, though carefully. As they cleaned her and dressed her, the surgical droid hovered its way towards the men, who continued to wait patiently. The droid cleaned itself of her blood and swept it away with white cloth. Its arms configured itself to its body, but with two free arms extended down at its side.

Valorum approached with tears still in his eyes. "What happened to her? Is she going to be alright?"

The droid responded without hesitation. " _Lady Víariya has had to undergo a complete hysterectomy and oophorectomy. Her reproductive organs were badly scarred, as she had not healed completely from childbirth. Her canal was damaged from delivering her son without any anesthetic or aid. There were a few lesions on her ovaries as well, and her uterus was compromised. I'd say her lesions had been there for quite sometime, and it is a miracle she was able to conceive and give birth. For her health and safety, we removed the organs and immediately stitched her tissues for repairs. She has lost a lot of blood, but she is expected to recover. We are giving her fresh liters to replenish the blood loss. She will heal, Chancellor. Take solace in that_."

A sigh of relief escaped Valorum's lips. Air rushed back into his lungs and he nodded once. The forming pain that had been in the layers of his throat had gone. "May I see her?"

" _She is cognitively unconscious, but yes, you may see her. Just be aware of her condition_."

The two Jedi Masters were left alone in the droid's presence as Valorum rushed past them all. His robes brushed against the floor behind him, and with the few blood drops that had fallen from her, they smeared into the grey-blue fabric of his robes. The other droids began to leave the room where she lay asleep. She had a tube attached to her arm, and fresh liters of blood coursed into her. She seemed almost peaceful now. Her gentle eyes remained closed and her hair had been straightened. A pillow was propped beneath her head for support, and a thin blanket covered her lower extremities. A faint gown covered her body and she was tucked in with utmost respect. Her one hand lay reclined upon her breast, and the arm through which the blood flowed was outstretched. Her cheekbones seemed sharper, and utterly, she seemed like a cadavar. Valorum found a nearby stool and sat beside her. He gently took her hand into his and he kissed it. Her monitors did not trigger, and she lay there still, as if she'd been asleep for years. 

"I am so sorry," he whispered. "I should never have pressured you. I should never have given you away. When you wake, please forgive me. Víariya, forgive me."

As he placed her hand back upon her breast, her chest rose up and down, ever slowly but gently. Her bosom gently heaved as she breathed, and as he went to pull his hand away from her hold, her functions remained. She clasped onto his hand gently and did not let go. Perhaps she had heard him, perhaps she was responding to human touch. Whichever it was, he prayed that she would regain her strength. 


	9. Chapter 9

Still asleep, Víariya's mind shifted. Minutes passed into long moments of dwindling silence, and she continued to lay there as she had for the past few hours. As the blood finally finished transfusing into her system, she began to heal. The table that supported her now began to imbue her system with powers from the healing crystals. Her skin felt rejuvinated, as did the rest of her internal organs. Her entire mind felt lost as she lay there. Behind her closed lids, her eyes moved rapidly, as if she were lost in a deep sleep cycle. 

Once again, the feeling of fingertips invaded her. They were there and yet, they were not; a physical presence was missing. The glaze of her fresh wounds was smeared against her pale inner thighs, and as she lay there with the crystals making effective vibrations against her skin, she felt the presence grow deeper. It somersaulted inside her womb as if it were fresh seed. The scar upon her neck began to burn as she felt the identical curves of the teeth match their mark. The pain grew and grew, but at the same time, against her will, it gave her an overwhelming sensation of pleasure. A single tear fell from the corner of her closed eye, and she knew then she was being reclaimed. A mark of ownership, that was what it was. A visual reminder upon those who saw her bare flesh. In her unconsciousness, it made her feel hollow. It was as if the world began to drain away.

The blood loss had taken an effective toll on her. Her eyes, as she dreamed, rolled over again and again as she observed a new surrounding. Inside her mind, she saw the hollow emptiness of the offices once again. The reds seemed a gnarled maroon in the moonlight. The desk was gone and thus, the rooms were a vast space. She walked through the muddled scenery and saw his shadow contrasted against the wide window once again. The hues of his robes seemed stained with blood. As to whose blood it was, she did not know. An eerie feeling fell over her skin as she felt something brush past her. It was of waist-height to her, fast, and small. Her eyes followed the little figure. The moonlight shined on the boy's hair and she no longer saw the white tresses used to disguise him. The red waves of his hair matched that of his father's. When she saw the boy approach the steps, he lowered his head and bowed in respect. Her heart fell shallow in her chest. Her breath hitched in her throat, and as she lay there in the trance, her pulse began to quicken. In her dream, he turned and faced the boy. He approached and bid him to stand, and he gripped the boy's shoulder with one hand, as if he were proclaiming how he was impressed with him. Víariya's eyes grew vivid with tears. She felt the shadows coming.

The boy turned and with his face now searching hers, she saw those blue eyes grow cold. They not only seemed devoid of rational emotion, but there was a closed grin upon his small face. 

_Not my boy_ , she thought. _He cannot become one with the Dark Side. The Grand Master told me he was not akin to his father's power. It cannot be. It won't happen. I won't allow it._

Palpatine knelt behind him then and began to whisper in his ear. She could hear his voice carry on the air and pierce the emptiness between them. The feeling of disgust pierced her as she recalled all the times his words had slithered into her ears the very same way.

_"Your mother is finally with us again," he said. "Shall we bring in her into our circle, my son?"_

Her maternal instincts began to fuel her, and immediately she stepped close. Her tone was low in his accents, and her words were harsh, yet simple. _"Get away from my son."_

_"Your son, my love? But he is ours. We created him together, remember?"_

_No, you raped me. You took my body by force and claimed me against my will. How dare you say that we created him when in all reality, you allowed your seed to poison my womb. I did not ask you for a child, but now that I am a mother, I will do all that I can to assure his safety. Don't presume to think of him as yours. If you so much as try to claim him as a progeny, I'll end you._

His fingers grasped the boy's face as if they were individual snakes. He tilted his head to the side as he stood upright again. An insincere grin eclipsed his alabastar face as she approached. She did not want a violent confrontation between them, even if it was in a dream. She stared down at her son and felt a tear fall. The boy looked up at her in return with the slightest hint of gold to his irises. The pupils remained black and the burning gold contrasted to red slowly.

 _"No!"_ she wept. She knelt down before him and gently gripped his arms. _"Please do not follow your father's footsteps. Please, I implore you. You are not like him. You can't be. You are like me, I know you are. I know you are full of light, not darkness."_

She realized in her desperate state, she did not mention her son's name and only repeated the word of please. The boy and his father began to disintegrate into shattered pieces. Her eyes went wide as fragments of her son fell from her hands. She tried to bring him closer, but the shards fell away on the air. The window behind them shattered and all she saw were bright flashes among the room. Blues gnashed with purple, streaks so white and violent that she felt she were to be blinded if she looked at them further. All she heard were reverberations of screaming. They rang through her ears as clear as day, and as she lay there, her pulse jolted beneath the film of her skin. Eyes opening, she sat up and rasped. Sweat lay clad against her forehead and upon her breast at a burning temperature. She wheezed until all she could do was cry out.

"No! Not my baby! _NO!_ "

\---

Valorum was still there at her side.

He had fallen asleep against the table where she lay, and from the moment she screamed, he sat up and tried to hold her. She thrashed her arms about and her stitches began to ache. He steadied her with both hands and saw the tears fall from her eyes. He heard her rasp from pain and as he held her, a droid came to and began to administer a calming agent. It injected it into her arms and helped recline her to lie back down. Her head was elevated by a stand with a cushioned pillow, and then the light above them was dimmed for her sensitivity. The room was slightly darkened and then it was just the two of them alone. Valorum's arms encased her carefully as she panted into his robes. His hand cupped the back of her head and he placed his lips to her scalp.

"You were dreaming," he said. "It's alright. No one else knows you're here."

"But he had him!" she cried, her voice breaking. "He... he had my son in his hold, he was speaking to him. Finis, he was speaking to him!"

The ex-chancellor's heart quickened. She called him by his first name for the second time, and he wondered then what had come over her. The front of his robes were soaked by her tears, but he cared not. She looked up at him then with her eyes reddened. She sniffled and he began to sweep her tears away. She curled into his chest and he pulled her to sit in his lap. His lips found her forehead again, but this time, she wrapped her arms around his back and looked upward. 

"I'm sorry I ever doubted you," she whispered.

"What do you mean?"

"I do not know what I am saying anymore," she rasped. "All I can think about is Tiernan. I thought sending him away to keep him safe would be beneficial, but it makes my heartache worse. I need to go to Naboo and take him back. I don't know where he'd be safe here on Coruscant, but I won't let anyone hurt him. I can't leave him again, Finis. I need to bring my son home."

His hand cupped her face then and he steadied her to look at him. Their blue eyes met, and as she finished shedding one more tear, he swiped it away with his thumb. "I will help you bring him home, Víariya. It's the least I can do after all the grief I have caused you."

He sounded utterly remorseful in his words. She cupped his face as well with both hands, and she steadied him to look her in the eyes more closely. She saw he too was on the brink of tears, but it was deeply moving to her. Perhaps she had misjudged him too harshly. As the calming agent finished coursing through her, she leaned forward. Raising her face to his, they locked lips. He was shocked by this, as he presumed she hated him without hestitation. But it was not so. She kissed him deeply and wrapped her arms around his neck slowly. Their bodies grew closer and the heat between them grew.

Víariya began to speak to him then between kisses, and the sound of her voice was softer, more maternal in its echo. "I forgive you. For everything, and for what will come. I only hope that you can forgive me."

He kissed her again deeply and wept against her lips. "There's nothing to forgive, Víariya. You have done absolutely nothing wrong. Don't ever think that you've done something wrong. We have all made our choices and I am promising you now that I will protect you and your son."

"Will you accompany me to Naboo?"

He hardly resisted in replying. "Of course. I won't let you get hurt again. I will find an unmarked shuttle to take us there. We'll bring your son back, and I won't let anyone hurt you two."


End file.
